


30 Day OTP Challenge

by ZhurrickTea (GamblingDementor)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/ZhurrickTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposting my 30 Day OTP Challenge under just one fic for it to be more easy. Chapters are rated from K to M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 Holding hands

Zhu Li had seen the Glacier Spirits Festival countless times in the past. Varrick, though not exactly patriotic, always traveled back to his home tribe during the festival. Usually, he spent it with old friends and business partners on his yacht, showing them his new ventures. Zhu Li made tea and cookies for everyone, took notes and watched Varrick be the social butterfly-dragonfly he was, fluttering about the room, talking to everyone at the same time, being the center of attention. All that had been before they joined Kuvira, before she was brought down, before they came together. This time was the first time Zhu Li and Varrick would go the the Glacier Spirits Festival together as a couple.

 

They had arrived at the Southern Water Tribe the day before. Varrick had donned his purple cloak that Zhu Li thought gave him an unbelievably attractive silly look, but was the only way to fight against the biting cold. They had spent the night with Bolin, the Avatar and her friends at a most expensive restaurant (Varrick paid the bill). Sometimes, Zhu Li wondered why Varrick spent so much time with people so much younger, but then again, they had saved the Earth Kingdom together. Things like that tended to bring people closer. 

 

The next day, Varrick woke her up at dawn, bright and ready. It was unusual for him and Zhu Li definitely would have liked a couple more hours sleep but at the same time, she couldn't say she wasn't curious about the festival herself. After covering up with two sweaters, gloves, a fur-lined hat, a big scarf and the thickest coat she had, she stepped outside of the ship and was still met with the bitter cold of the tundra biting her face. It was snowing and the wind was blowing, but Varrick looked unfazed, wearing his best suit, his cloak barely covering his shoulders. Snowflakes were melting in his hair and if it weren't so cold, Zhu Li would have liked to run her fingers through his fluffy, bouncy hair. The thought made her look away from him. The only time she touched his hair in such ways was during special moments she definitely did not want to think about right now, lest she would blush. 

 

The stands were barely opening by the time they got to the festival. Varrick led her through the aisles, picking his favourite snacks, telling her about his childhood memories of the festival, everything he remembered. His hand found hers and they walked through the festival together. His warmth spread through the fabric of the gloves, warming her hand and her heart. Hour after hour, she followed him as he jumped from stand to stand, buying anything that caught his eye, until they got to the watergun stands. He turned to her, his eyes wide.

"Zhu Li, please…" he fidgeted, looking as excited as a little child about to open a really big present box.

"You don't need to ask me permission to play a game, Varrick," she said, puzzled.

He squeezed her hand and pulled her to the stand.

"No, I mean, would you please play with me?"

She paused for a second, then nodded. She had never played such games, but she figured it would not harm her in the least to have a bit of fun.

 

He put a watergun in her hand. Apparently she had to shoot right into the mouth of Avatar Aang. That looked a bit disrespectful in Zhu Li's opinion but she supposed it was the ways of festivals. Varrick looked positively euphoric when they began shooting water. At least this was something Zhu Li was good at. After a few seconds, the small lightbulb over Zhu Li's wooden Aang flashed and the carny shouted they had a winner.

"Spirits, tiger seal, how did you do that?!" exclaimed Varrick.

"What do you mean? I thought this was the goal."

"Yes, but no one ever wins! Except waterbenders who cheat! Come to think about it, this game really gives them an unfair advantage. I should try to speak to the chief about this…"

The voice of the carny startled them both.

"Excuse me, miss, what prize do you want?"

"Ugh, the guy usually wins a prize for his dame!" whined Varrick.

He was pouting, his arms crossed, looking away. She smiled. Her hands on his shoulders, she got on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek.

"You can choose whichever you want, if that makes you feel better?"

His eyes turned to her and his expression softened. He looked at the big plushies behind her and pointed to one. 

"There you go, Sir."

He was handed a huge tiger seal plushie, almost the size of a real one, and grinned from ear to ear.

"How about that, huh? Get it? A tiger seal! Like what I call you!"

It wasn't really that funny but she smiled nonetheless. He tried to hand her the toy but she did not take it.

"I'm not holding it. If when the guy wins the prize, the girl keeps it, you get to keep the prize that I won."

"I guess I'll have a beautiful tiger seal on each arm then!"

He gave her a charming smile and took her by the hand, leading her away from the smirking stand owner. 

 

He never let go of her hand the rest of the day. Through every aisle of the festival, even as they met people they knew, when they ate some candy floss together (Varrick most of it, Zhu Li just a little bit to taste it), when they had a ride on a rollercoaster, even when they tried the game where you had to lift a hammer and bring it down with as much force as you could. Varrick got the better of her (not by much) because she used her left hand and made sure to rub it in her face. But somehow, the day ended up very pleasant. Varrick could be charming sometimes. This day, he was especially sweet and spending the whole day together having harmless fun was a delight. They played games at the stands, talked, met up with Bolin and Opal, ate all sorts of fried food, talked some more, and all day long, his smile made her happy. 

 

Their hands remained locked together the whole time, until they got back to the yacht and she had to remove her gloves at some point. Really, Varrick had been a better source of warmth to her than any of her clothing. He brought her back to her cabin and was about to get inside his, which was just in front of hers, when she called him back, wringing her hands.

"Hey, Varrick, I was thinking, er…"

"Yes, tiger seal?"

She knew at once that he had the same thing in mind as her, judging by his broad grin.

"Maybe you shouldn't sleep in your room tonight."

He stepped to face her, looked her up and down, his gaze with just enough warmth and desire to make her blush, and took her hands in his, pulling bring her closer.

"You know what, Zhu Li? I think you're wrong."

Her heart sunk and she made to turn away, but he kept her right against him.

"Maybe we shouldn't sleep at all tonight. I can think of so many things I'd rather do…"

He leaned in to kiss her and all she could do was let him lead her backwards to her room. He kicked the door shut and his hands only left hers to be put to much better use some place else.


	2. Day 2 Cuddling

Varrick's hips thrusted a few last times against hers, slowing to a still. She sighed in displeasure when he pulled out of her, missing him already, though they had been going at it for so long that she was sore in the best way, and he gave a grunt that felt like an apology. Bracing himself on his elbows, he took a good look at her, grinning like an idiot, and gave her a lazy kiss before rolling off of her on the other side of the king-size bed, spreading his limbs, closing his eyes. For a while, Zhu Li was afraid he'd fallen asleep but his breath was still ragged. Not that she could blame him. She felt breathless herself. Eventually he turned his head slightly, just enough to see her.

"Well, Zhu Li, I think you just made me the happiest man in the world."

If she wasn't already completely red in the face after what their lovemaking, she might have blushed at that.

"I'm a little bit sore," she confessed, "but I daresay I'm pretty happy too."

"Come here."

He lifted an arm to call her closer, but seemed overall exhausted and the gesture was half hearted. She felt the same. He had brought her to the highest of pleasure several times in the past hours, her whole body had endured more than she ever thought possible, as his had, and even her throat was sore after the cries he had got out of her.

"I don't think I can move a muscle any time soon, actually."

He raised an eyebrow and let his arm fall back on the bed. He gave her koala-puppy eyes.

"You don't like cuddling?"

She thought on that for a while. She could not really claim that she was experienced in the field of physical relationships. In fact, in most definitions of the word, Varrick had just been her first. She had never cuddled with anyone before but she would be lying if she said the idea didn't appeal to her. But she was so utterly tired too... Moving across the bed seemed like such a long distance.

 

"If you want to cuddle, you can come here, Varrrick."

He stared at her blankly and threw his head back on the pillow.

"Come on, Zhu Li, come to me, there's barely a foot between us! You can't be serious!"

"I never joke. You made me this tired with your... thing and your kisses. I can't move a finger, I feel like I'd fall apart."

"I was the one doing the thrusting! I should be the more tired one!"

"... Are you suggesting I was just lying there like a koi-starfish? Because I can recall being very active, especially when it came to pleasuring you, Sir!"

Even though he claimed to have lost all strength, he visibly shrunk away from her and averted his eyes.

"Don't call me Sir when you're mad, please, it's scary," he mumbled under his breath.

"Then get your butt here and let's cuddle."

She felt strangely empowered saying such things. After years and years of never saying anything out of line, never daring answer back when he asked horrible things of her, she had every right to demand things from time to time, especially harmless things such as him moving closer for cuddling. She wasn't really too tired that she couldn't have crossed the distance between them on the bed, but she just liked to know that he would do it if she refused for whatever reason.

 

Varrick ended up in her arms after all, and she was more than happy to hold him as he put his head on her chest and nestled against her side. 

"See, it wasn't that hard."

"Give me a couple minutes, my sweet tiger seal, and I'll show you hard."

She chuckled, a raspy sound that was nothing like her normal self. 

"I think I'll pass, thanks. If we do any more of this tonight, I might pass out."

"I'll take that as a compliment to what we did!"

"You may. I'm fully satisfied."

 

Though it was only the first time she was doing this, Zhu Li had to admit that she was very much convinced of the virtues of cuddling. Varrick was keeping her warm, though after all they had done, she did not think she could ever be cold again. He had transmitted her the true warmth he possessed, the one that came from inside. Happiness. 

 

His arms were wrapped around her, and hers around him, and she was running her fingers through his hair and it was as soft as it looked. She remembered all the times she had wanted to do that as his assistant and smiled. Life had chosen a very strange way of rewarding her for her loyalty. She hugged Varrick closer to her and closed her eyes, humming in happiness. Cuddling was definitely in her plans every time they shared a bed from now on.


	3. Day 3 Watching a mover

Varrick always rented the probending arena every time he wanted to see one of his movers. Zhu Li had got used to booking the stadium every time he simply felt like having a mover night. He said that he wanted to make some side money with ticket sales. And Zhu Li had to admit that people were indeed rushing to the doors every time, even when the mover had already been projected dozens of times. It was also true that the arena held the biggest screen in the world and that it really made watching any mover much more enjoyable. Finally, but that part might only be her own analytical mind at work, being surrounded by the mover in full helped to focus on any specific detail she had set her mind to studying. She could specifically watch the colour theme of a mover, or the acting, the plot points that might need improving. Not that they shot a lot of new movers these days, but still. In the future, they might, and Zhu Li wanted to be ready. Definitely, seeing movers on the big screen made reflection easier.

 

Renting the arena had always been Varrick's favourite way of watching movers. Which was why Zhu Li was very surprised when he came home that night with an unusual request.

"Zhu Li, can you set up the mover projector in the bedroom? Facing the big empty wall, if you will."

He was carrying around several black boxes that she recognized as mover tapes and huffed as he walked past her to their bedroom. 

"Wait."

He turned to face her and tried to lean against the wall but in his haste, a box dropped on the floor, followed by another and soon he was empty-handed, looking at the mess at his feet with widened eyes. Zhu li walked up to him and started picking everything up, but he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please, let me," he said and piled the boxes. 

She saw they had names written on their side, but could not read from where she stood.

"Why do you want the screen in the bedroom?"

"To watch movers, of course!"

"I thought you liked the bigger screen?"

"Well, I can't exactly make people pay to see these movers here, they aren't even mine in the first place."

Zhu Li did not know that anyone else had made any mover except Varrick, but then, she did not put it past him at all to have sold the technology of moving pictures for a very hefty price. She took a box and looked at it.

"The Ghost of Zaofu, by Huan Beifong?"

"I know! By that weirdo kid! Who would have guessed he had creative genius inside him?" He gave a hearty laugh. "But I've heard he's a master of setting up gloomy and dark atmospheres, so I'll have a look tonight. In fact, right now, as soon as the projector is set up."

"Do you want me to watch them with you?"

"Of course! Mover night wouldn't be complete without you by my side."

He looked truly delighted at the prospect of watching the works of Huan Beifong. To be perfectly honest, Zhu li was curious as well. She gave him a smile and nodded.

"Very well. I'll bring the projector, then."

"Oh, and get us some fire flakes. I love the way they crisp in my mouth."

"… Fine."

 

The projector was just as heavy as she remembered from the last time she had moved it across the home. She carried it valiantly through the long hall leading to their bedroom, or rather dragged it. When she finally reached the room, Varrick had already pulled the sofa to face the big wall and was apparently trying to choose which mover they would start with. He looked up when he heard her and ran to her help. Together, they set up the projector in front oft he empty white wall. When all was in place, Varrick inserted a film in the device and turned off the lights. The screen brightened up the whole room as they sat down.

"Now, I've been told that this mover is a bit scary, so don't be afraid, my sweet. It's not real."

There was nothing to do but smirk. As if Zhu Li would be afraid of such a trivial thing as a mover made by a moody teenager, or whatever Huan's age was. Still, she let Varrick wrap his arm around her shoulders and leaned against him.

 

Ten minutes later, though, Varrick was a lot less proud of himself. Nestled against her, averting his eyes every five seconds, he was holding her as if his life depended on it.

"What was that noise?! It sounds scary, can I look now, Zhu Li, or is it still scary?"

Poor Varrick. He was completely terrified. Zhu Li had to admit that this mover was developping in a very intriguing way. Monsters and ghosts were living among humans, terrorizing them, and she could very well understand Varrick's reaction. She had startled internally a few times herself already.

"The swamp ghost is gone, that was the sound of his vines being torn apart. You can look."

Slowly, he lifted his head from her bosom and looked at the screen. Unfortunately, right at that time, a flock of flying ghosts launched an attack on a group of people and Varrick gave a shrill shriek. 

"I can't do this, Zhu Li!"

"Shh, it's okay. It's not real."

"But it looks so real!"

"Varrick, you made movers yourself, you know how it works."

"I never made scary movers!" he whimpered against her shoulder.

 

Zhu Li could not say which way to watch a mover she preferred. Sure, the big arena screen had many perks to it, and was definitely more impressive. But she did not mind it one bit to have Varrick snuggling against her, looking for comfort. In fact, Zhu Li loved physical affection and romantic situations, but knew not how to tell him and therefore waited for him to make the first move. Right now, her arms around him to protect his poor little feelings against the scary monsters, she enjoyed every second of it. She could feel up the muscles on his back without him noticing. She could even stroke his hair to soothe him and she loved his soft, bouncy hair. 

 

It also helped that the mover was actually very good quality. Huan had apparently made the monsters out of metal structures and Zhu Li thought that he had actually made them come alive himself through bending. It looked incredible and real. She could not blame Varrick for being scared. She actually felt like the monsters were right there on the screen. The story was strong, the atmosphere vivid and she was eager to see how it would all come together in the end. 

 

When it came to it, she was not disappointed. The ghosts disappeared in a flutter of butterflies-dragonflies and it looked beautiful, if a bit eerie. 

"Well, this was great," said Varrick and stood up, dusting his outfit. "I'm getting these back to Huan tomorrow…"

"We have only watched one, Varrick. You can't give them all back."

"Come on, Zhu Li, don't tell me you actually want to watch more?"

"I do."

"But…"

His mouth remained open, not knowing what to say.

"If you think they are too scary, I can watch them on my own."

"Pfff, they aren't that scary. Sure, let's watch one more."

 

He put another film in the mover projector and sat back next to her. It didn't even take him ten minutes to latch onto Zhu Li this time. But she was there for him, soothing him and enjoying the mover thoroughly herself. By the end, he never even watched the screen anymore, and after two more movers, he did not even react to anything. It took her half the mover to realize that he had fallen asleep in her arms. Breathing deep and slow, a slight smile on his lips, he looked so innocent and childlike that she stopped watching the mover herself to take a good look at him. There was a curly tendril of hair in front of his nose that danced every time he breathed out and drool was about to drip out of his mouth. A picture of elegance if there ever was one.

 

Zhu Li switched the mover projector off and put the films back in their boxes. 

"Well, this was fun," she said to herself.

She took Varrick in her arms bridal style and carried him to the bed, tucking him under the covers. She slipped into bed next to him and snuggled against him, wrapping his arm around her. After soothing him all evening, she deserved a hug herself.


	4. Day 4 On a date

The engine of the boat was already roaring by the time Varrick's date even noticed that he was gone. She was a beautiful young woman and had kept him distracted for a while, but after the third mention of marriage in half an hour, he felt he had heard enough. He had given his assistant the silent gesture that meant he wanted to sail away and Zhu Li had prepared the ship almost instantly without them being noticed. He was always most thankful for her presence, especially when she helped rescue him from his less fortunate evenings. She was an excellent helmsman and had been steering ships for him more times than he could remember. His assistant was definitely an indispensable asset. Owning ships in every harbour in the world had its perks, too, of course. He always met up with his partners near the sea just in case he had to resort to that strategy.

Zhu Li had set sail to the South Pole at his command. Setting the compass, aiming the tiller were things Varrick had never learned how to do himself. He took the opportunity to take a walk around the deck. His journey through the Fire Nation isles had come to an abrupt end and he would miss the beautiful warm beaches of the archipelago.  
"Zhu Li, take a note."  
The assistant immediately let go of the wheel to grab the new idea notepad. The boat jerked eastwards with full force without her steering it and Varrick fell flat on his stomach. A crewman took control of the wheel while Zhu Li, completely oblivious to Varrick's embarrassing fall, sat next to him. The ideas began flowing in his head and there was no time to stand up.  
"Artificial beaches for the water tribes with integrated heating beneath the sand."  


Zhu Li scribbled at a speed that would put any other assistant to shame.

"Cocktail bars with platypus-bear waiters. Frozen melon cubes to cool off drinks. Umbrella-integrated cooling fans. Self-cleaning and folding towels."  
Finally out of inspiration, he stood up and stretched, leaving Zhu Li to the task of bringing the idea list to the development team. Hopefully, the artificial beaches would attract many Water Tribe people tired of the cold and bring a lot of profit. Perhaps he would even meet nice young ladies. It seemed that every other date he met up with was a complete failure these days. They were either completely bland and unremarkable or exclusively interested by his money, which while he did not mind for friends or business partners, he despised for potential love interest.He was still half brooding over his bad experiences in his personal living room cabin when Zhu Li brought him tea.  
"Thank you, Zhu Li," he said quietly.  
She stood next to him as he sipped the jasmine tea. She'd long since mastered the art of brewing tea and he more than enjoyed the perfect amount of honey she brought to it. He was minded to send her away and be left alone to his thoughts, but didn't. After all, he was used to having Zhu Li close to him at any time and you couldn't really call her a disturbance.  
"How many times do you think we'll have to pull off this kind of escape?"  
He realized he had spoken out loud when Zhu Li evenly said that it would probably happen a couple more times. She poured him a second serving of tea when he put the cup down. How attentive she could be.  
"You know, Zhu Li, sometimes I feel you are the only one who is truly worth having around."  
She gave no answer. It dawned on him that what he'd just said was absolutely true. He always spoke freely and he had just uttered it in frustration with the world, but he now saw the truth of it all. Zhu Li was the most loyal person in his life. She understood him better than anyone else and had seen him through ups and downs. If anyone was the right person for him, it had to be Zhu Li.  
"That's it! Zhu Li! I know what to do!"  
Still no reaction from her. No surprise there. She only answered to direct questions, leaving him to his reflections when he was just thinking out loud. He gave himself at least a full minute to think over his plan.  
"Zhu Li, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow evening?"As much as he found it in himself to enjoy silence sometimes, he found it rather inappropriate right at this very moment. He turned to look at his assistant. She was looking straight at him with the wildest expression of surprise on her face. He had never seen her display such a strong emotion. Or any emotion, really.  
"Well, you heard me! Say something!"  
She snapped back into assistant mode, closing her gaping mouth and wiping her expression off her face.  
"I'm afraid I misunderstood your request, Sir."  
"Of course you didn't! You're the smartest assistant I've ever met! Now give me a clear answer, yes or no, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow evening?"  
Her eyes fluttered just a second, her mouth thin. She nodded, her face giving nothing away.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Now that's what I like to hear! Make sure to be ready tomorrow at eight sharp because we are going out!"By the next afternoon, Varrick realized that Zhu Li had left his side at some point. When he had asked her for tea, he had receided no answer and definitely no tea. He had thought nothing of it at first, but had to admit that her absence had left an emptiness in the rest of his day. He tried to do his own manicure and failed miserably, to comb his hair but looked terrible, to pluck his eyebrows but looked ridiculous. Finally, it was time to pick up Zhu Li. He stepped across the hall and knocked on her door.  
"Zhu Li! It's time for our date!"  
A full minute passed. Varrick was beginning to get nervous and was tapping his feet against the floor and his fingers against the wall when the door opened.Zhu Li was wearing a blue dress with white furs on the wrists and the collar, a beautiful outfit he had never seen before. Her hair was up in an elegant bun and she was wearing pearl earrings. She was very pretty and Varrick cursed himself for never telling her before. He knew he would only seem to be complimenting her like he only now noticed she was pretty and he would look like an idiot, but he also had to admit that it was partly true. He had not seen her beauty before, not like this.  
"Zhu Li, by the spirits, you look wonderful!"  
Her cheeks betrayed the slightest tint of pink and she slid a lock of hair behind her ear, giving him a timid smile he had never seen. Thinking about it, he had never seen Zhu Li smile at all. It suited her very well and he vowed to make it happen again, and often. Offering his arm, he led them to the restaurant of the ship. He had wanted to take her to a fancy restaurant as he liked to do with his other dates but it had proved impossible in the middle of the ocean. He hoped that the date would go well for the both of them and that they would be able to go on another dinner at his favourite noodle place in the Southern Water Tribe, just the two of them.The restaurant was almost empty. A waiter was playing cards on a corner table, whistling. Varrick held the door open for Zhu Li and hailed the busy young man.  
"Lee, I would like a table for two! Zhu Li and I are having dinner together!"  
"Yes, Sir. Right away."  
There was a free table next to a large porthole. Actually, there were free tables everywhere. There was no one but them, since they were only here because of this escape mission thing. On a normal day with the crew, it would have been crowded. The restaurant was not as big as a real restaurant. This was after all only Varrick's escape ship. He had a decent-sized restaurant on the Zhu Li. He didn't want to find himself in a war without proper meals if things were to take that kind of turn.They sat near the window and for a while, neither could say anything. He looked right at her, realized he was staring, looked away at the sea. She took a few glances, her cheeks still pink. After a while, he thought he might say something, anything. He opened his mouth, but her eyes full of timid hope made him feel like anything he would say would be ridiculous. What an idiot he was. He closed his mouth and looked away again, rather troubled. In turn, Zhu Li meant to speak but her words died on her lips when the lanky waiter appeared at their table, and Varrick never knew what she'd wanted to say.  
"What would you like to eat, Sir?"  
Damn waiter. Zhu Li looked away from him and Varrick frowned when he turned to the man.  
"What kind of question is that? Same thing I always eat on this ship! The chef's suggestion! You know I hate taking decisions like that."  
"… Of course, Sir. And for you, er, miss?"  
"Same," Zhu Li said and she looked rather embarrassed.  
Perhaps she found it strange to be served by people who were just as much employees of his as she was.

 

Silence fell back as soon as the waiter was gone.

"So… Zhu Li… er… What do you do?"

"I'm your assistant, Sir."

"Oh. Right."

Their eyes met and some sort of a sparkle passed between them, that he couldn't explain. When she spoke, it was with a discreet smirk, as if they had a joke going on between them that no one else could understand, but Varrick could not tell what exactly.

"And what do you do?"

"I'm the richest merchant in the world!"

"How fascinating."

He almost swelled his torso in pride at her approval, but realized that was silly. She was only trying to say something to fill the silence. He'd better try to make real conversation.

 

"So, do you have family?"

He knew that was poor wording. Everyone had a family, even if they were not in touch. He himself owed much of his fortune to the way his dear mother had raised him.

"Yes, Sir, I have a sister."

"You can call me Varrick if you want, you know. My dates usually do. Or they call me handsome, ha ha!"

The look on her face told him his joke had fallen flat and he stopped laughing at once, coughing awkwardly.

"Anyway… A sister, mmh? I'm an only child myself."

She nodded politely to acknowledge him.

"That explains much."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"There you go, Sir, today's special," the waiter interrupted and Varrick startled. He had not even heard him come at all. "Elephant-koi filets with Ba Sing Se dressing and assorted beans."

Varrick watched Lee leave and turned to his plate. It was steaming, which meant Varrick had to wait for a while. He would have to speak to the cook about the proper temperature to serve a dish.

 

He noticed Zhu Li hadn't waited at all. By the time he even picked up his chopsticks, she had already eaten a few bites.

"Wow, Zhu Li, you eat so fast!"

She gave him a blank stare.

"I eat efficiently."

"Oh, I'm not judging! I just never noticed before. You certainly have a healthy appetite!"

"This is how it's done in Ba Sing Se."

"Oh yeah, the dressing. I don't think they have elephant koi in Ba Sing Se."

"This dressing is a favourite of mine. But I mean it's commonplace to eat your dish as fast as you can in Ba Sing Se. It shows appreciation."

"Does it? In the Water Tribe, we take our time to eat and enjoy our time with the host."

"I never said I didn't enjoy my time here," she said and hid her smile by taking a bite out of a fish chunk. 

 

"Do you come from Ba Sing Se, then?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You know you can call me Varrick!"

"Yes. I forgot."

"Well, in any case, I never knew where you come from!"

"You never asked."

He pouted at her curt reply and she shrugged giving him a wink. A wink. Zhu Li actually winked at him. 

 

There were many things he asked her that night. He learned many things and deeply regretted never asking anything sooner. Zhu Li was a very interesting woman. She was smart, compassionate and could be very teasing too, which was a surprise to him. She definitely had more than what met the eye, she was a real treasure when she opened up. He learned that she had a certain sense of dry humour that he liked very much. He learned that her sister Jing had three children and that she regularly sent her pictures of them. He learned that Zhu Li had studied engineering at the university of Ba Sing Se before he hired her − you'd think he would know that, given he was her employer. Her favourite colour was blue. She used to visit the Jasmine Dragon all the time. Her dad had died when she'd been a little girl, her mom was a shopkeeper in the Middle Ring. She loved ancient Earth Kingdom fables like the tale of Omashu, even though she liked old Fire Nation tragedies as well. She was intelligent, she was interesting, she was fascinating. 

 

They talked and talked for hours and Varrick prided himself in making her such a chatterbox. She just needed to know he listened to her and she turned into an adorable young woman who had the most interesting conversations, was funny, cute, resourceful and was definitely the best date he had ever had. In fact, the next time the waiter came to their table, it took him tapping on Varrick's shoulder for him to notice the young man, because he had simply been too involved in the conversation to care about the rest of the world. There was this embarrassing moment when his tea spilled and he called out for Zhu Li to do the thing, before remembering that Zhu Li would in fact not do the thing tonight because it was not usual for dates to be assistants at the same time. He apologized several times and called for Lee to wipe the tea and she seemed to find the whole thing amusing.

 

It was way past nightfall when they decided to call it quits, after Varrick's elbow slipped under his head for the third time. It felt just a little silly to take her by the arm to bring her back to her room, knowing he was sleeping just in front of her anyway, that he always told her goodbye by her door every night. 

"Zhu Li…"

"Yes?" she said far more eagerly than she ever spoke at all.

"I had a great night with you."

She smiled shyly and looked away, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I had fun, too."

"Would you be interested in going out with me again? Because I really would!"

"I would love to."

They looked into each other's eyes and the sparkle that had been present all night was suddenly too much. Slowly, tentatively, he took her hands in his and saw her eyes widen with what looked like excitement.

"You really are one of a kind, you know."

The tip of her tongue licked her lower lip, a very discreet gesture, whether spontaneous or made to seduce him, he did not know. 

"I really enjoyed myself tonight, Varrick."

"I'm happy to hear that."

Her eyes shone and her smile was the most lovely sight he had ever seen. 

 

He was about to make the first move when at once, her lips were upon his, her hands around his neck, and the only thing he could do was hold onto her waist and let her do the thing. Her lips were soft against her, but persisting, and soon his mouth opened under her ministrations. Her hands wrought in his hair, his arms tightened around her, holding on to his dear life. The kiss was over as suddenly as it began and left him wanting far more.

"Thank you for the date," she said and licked her lip. "Goodnight."

She escaped his grasp and opened the door of her room, slipping away from him, at least for now. He stared at the door for a full minute as if struck by lightning, ridiculously happy, before going to his own room. There would definitely be a second date.


	5. Day 5 Kissing

Of all the moments in his life when Varrick felt awkward and uneasy, he would definitely put his reunion with Zhu Li very high up the list. At first, when Bolin and the Beifongs had barged into the room, shouting and warning about Kuvira attacking in two weeks, he had been worried sick about what they should do and had listened carefully, trying to think up a strategy, but at some point during the discussion, he had noticed Zhu Li and every thought had fled his mind except her.

 

At first he was submerged by a feeling of intense relief. She had made it. She was back here in Republic City, safe and sound, with no apparent wound or anything life-threatening. Then he realized that she was not supposed to be here. She was working for Kuvira. He was the fool that she had ditched and she believed in the Great Uniter's vision. What was she doing here?

"Zhu Li?!"

Her name escaped his lips before he could control himself. She turned her eyes to him and he was not ready for the look of plain hurt, yet also hope she gave him. Maybe he would never be ready. Heads turned to him and he realized he had interrupted the conversation. Zhu Li said nothing and the whole room was silent before Chief Beifong spoke up again, completely ignoring the tension between them to get back to the facts. Varrick never listened to the rest of the plans, instead stared blankly at his former assistant in silence. She was staring right back but now wore her mask expression that he had known so well a lifetime ago, when she'd still been his assistant, and he had no idea what she might be feeling. No more than he knew for sure what he was feeling himself.

 

After some time, the room emptied almost at once. Bolin gave him the thumbs up in encouragement as he followed his girl out − at least Varrick assumed that he and Opal were back together. The kid had told him he wanted to win her back, when they'd still be two pals on the road, and Varrick only wished him luck. He certainly knew how hard it was to feel inadequate towards a woman. He closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the brink of his nose, and when he opened his eyes, Zhu Li was standing right in front of him. Talk about a fast apparition.

"Good morning, Sir," she finally said after a full minute of staring into each other's eyes.

"Good morning, Zhu Li."

He looked down at his feet, not quite sure what to add, and tried to go for the safe road.

"I see you were not on Kuvira's side after all."

"She's an evil dictator and she's dangerous. My only shame is that my ruse didn't work out."

"Right… A ruse…"

"I tried to sabotage the spirit vine weapon, but failed."

"Ha, talk about a coincidence! I tried to sabotage the spirit vine weapon, I blew the whole thing up but she found some new vines so it failed too!"

Her expressionless mask faded away just a second, replaced by worry, but fell back into place almost immediately. She coughed slightly before speaking.

"I see you weren't blown up in the explosion after all, Sir."

He gave her his biggest smile, trying to hide how nervous he was (and probably failing that too).

"Yep, Bolin saved me there. Owe this kid my life now."

She answered to his smile, a beautiful sight, even though it was gone as soon as it had come. He didn't know what to think of that. Maybe she liked Bolin a lot? Maybe she was happy he had lived? He would have found that hard to believe a few moments before, but now that he knew she was not on Kuvira's side anymore… 

 

"Actually, we both owe our life to Bolin. He saved me from Kuvira."

"Then I daresay I owe him double for that."

There was a blank where neither of them said anything. Zhu Li opened her mouth but Varrick interrupted her.

"I missed you, Zhu Li."

"I did what I thought was best, Sir."

"I'm so glad we can put this all behind us now!"

She frowned.

"… Can't we?" he asked, suddenly not so sure.

"I think you'll remember quite clearly the way we left things off."

"But… But you just told me you were lying to Kuvira!"

She looked away, took a step back.

"I don't know what I was expecting. You'll never change."

She looked about to walk away and Varrick's heart began pumping faster than ever. He grabbed her hand and almost shouted.

"Please don't leave me again!"

 

Slowly, she turned her head back to him, her expression resolved and closed off.

"I will leave you a chance to explain yourself."

He breathed in and out sharply, not quite sure what to say. To be fair, he had been thinking about her a lot ever since she had left him, but never expected to see her again, much less so soon, and he was still not quite sure what he was feeling about the whole thing.

"These past few weeks have been the hardest of my life, Zhu Li."

"Mmh," she said, crossing her arms. 

"I… I was lost. Ask Bolin, I was completely lost. I lost a part of myself when you left."

"Bolin told me about that."

"He did, huh? Good kid."

"He's ten times the man you are as far as kindness is concerned."

He laughed nervously, gulping to try and suppress his anxiety.

"Well, ha ha… What I mean to say is I'm sorry."

She opened her mouth, closed it, looked away with her nose up.

"You'd better be."

"Oh, come on, Zhu Li, don't be like that, I'm trying to apologize here!"

Her eyes flashed with anger when she turned back at him and he took a step back now, holding his hands up.

"Sorry, sorry! Sorry."

She took a big breath as if to calm herself.

"Bolin told me you've started to change."

"I'm trying to. I don't think I could bear leaving you again, Zhu Li."

"You really hurt me, you know."

"… I know. I'm sorry."

"Just saying you're sorry won't be good enough…"

His heart sunk. She uncrossed her arms.

"… yet."

"I'll have to make this up to you, won't I?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Probably forever."

"That's a long time!"

"Serving you with no recognition was a long time too."

He knew, just knew that she was right. Bolin had said it himself: he had no idea why Zhu Li had stayed in his service for so long. And the more Varrick thought about it, the more he thought the same.

"I'm going to make you feel appreciated, Zhu Li."

Her eyes were mistrustful − not like he could blame her.

"I really missed you. A lot."

"I missed you too."

He thought he heard wrong for a moment, but when they looked into each other's eyes, he knew he had understood just fine. He saw in her eyes a light he had never seen before, a spark. Before he could stop himself, he took her hands in his. She gasped in surprise, though so low he only heard it because they were standing very close to one another, but squeezed his hands lightly.

 

"You know, when you left me, it made me see things in a way I'd never seen before."

"It did?"

Her voice was timid and shaking, miles away from her usual emotionless tone.

"You mean a lot more to me than I thought. I don't even know how I missed the signs before. You're not just my assistant. Well, former assistant."

He did not know how to say it exactly, but he saw at once that Zhu Li knew what he meant.

"What I want to say is that I really like you. I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to give you a reason to leave me."

Little by little, her smile got less shy and more sincere.

"I hope you never do give me a reason to leave."

"I want this to work, Zhu Li," he said and held her hands a bit tighter, intertwining their fingers. "More than anything."

Quickly, as if afraid to be seen, Zhu Li got on the tip of her toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was barely more than a peck and lasted a few seconds at most, but it was a kiss, given to him by Zhu Li and that was already more than enough.

 

He was dumbstruck when she pulled away and just remained there, staring at her. Then she jabbed her finger in his chest a lot more violently then he expected from a woman who had just kissed him.

"I will never put up with your crap again, Varrick."

"Well I'll never treat you bad again then!"

"Good."

"Can we kiss again?"

She gave a very subtle smirk but he caught it anyway.

"No."

"Ugh, was it just to tease me? You can't do that!"

"I get to decide when we kiss for now."

"Fine."

Though her voice was unwavering, her eyes were shining.

"So, about my job…"

"Oh. Of course! Erm… I can offer you any job you want at Varrick Global Industries! I'm sure you would be qualified to be pretty much anything, really."

"I was thinking I could be your assistant."

"That sounds perfect."

Maybe, just maybe things would turn all right after all.


	6. Day 6 Wearing each other's clothes

"Hello, Sir."

Now there was a sight Varrick could come home to every night. Zhu Li was stretched out on the bed in a rather suggestive position, but more suggestive than that was her outfit. Or should he say his outfit? The only thing covering Zhu Li's body was his own coat, the formal one he wore for special occasions. Somehow he was pretty sure what special occasion his wife had in mind right now.  
"Well, well, my sweet tiger seal, stealing my clothes, are we?"  
She crossed and uncrossed her legs, blatantly gazing at him with thinly veiled desire.  
"I thought you'd like that," she said with a voice that wanted itself lascivious.  
As much as he loved her, Varrick could say one thing about Zhu Li: she was not a very smooth person. Or a sweet talker. He could pride himself in having the monopole on that. It didn't mean that he didn't like it when Zhu Li tried − in fact, he loved it! He also loved to tease her, especially in the bedroom, and that was the route he would take right now.  
"Of course I like it, dear, I love it!"  
She ran her fingers through her hair, throwing her head back a little, a gesture that would have been a lot sexier if her hand didn't get stuck in some tangles half way through. He hid his smirk better than she hid her embarassment.He walked to their closet and Zhu Li sighed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Same thing you are, my sweet."  
"Pretty sure I'm laying on the bed waiting for you."  
"Pretty sure you're wearing my clothes. Well, one of them at least."  
He pulled out her formal outfit, the one he liked best, with the beautiful Water Tribe style of lining, and held it before him with a grin.  
"How about that, huh?"  
"Varrick, that's not what I… Ugh."  
She just took her head between her hands in frustration, not even finishing her sentence.  
"I think I might try that on right now, Zhu Li. I wonder if it'll suit me as well as my coat does you."  
He took her pretty little vest and tried putting it on, but not even the sleeves would fit, let alone the rest. Zhu Li might be ten times as strong as him, but she was a lot slimmer. He glanced at her. SHe was still frowning, frustrated, he could see that, but somehow she was also hiding a smile at his failure − but not hiding it enough that he couldn't see right through her."You know, I understand, Zhu Li."  
"Then just do the thing, Varrick," she said, not without some roughness.  
"Alright, alright…"  
He took off his own vest, then his shirt, his tank top underneath it, noticing with delight that Zhu Li was following his every move eagerly.  
"Like what you see?"  
She might not like speaking her wishes out, but that did not mean she could not show them very clearly. Her legs parted slightly but he did not allow himself to take a look at what she had revealed to him just now, lest he ruined the buildup by being impatient. She nodded, determined, her eyes shining with want. He almost lost himself in her gaze and he felt that he was starting to get hard just by looking at her. As countless times before, he told himself how little he deserved such a lovely wife as Zhu Li.Even without his clothes, he still could not get the bloody vest to fit him at all. So much for trying to wear her outfit.  
"Well I've got no luck with that!"  
"Spirits, Varrick," she said in a whiny voice that was getting unrestrained, "don't put that thing on! You'll tear it anyway."  
"Mmh, you may be right."  
"Finally!"  
"I'll try the skirt instead! It's looser, it has to fit."  
She sighed dramatically.  
"Varrick..."  
There was that sexy voice of hers. He gave her his cutest smile and loved to see her blush in reaction, though it was faint. She licked her lower lip, trying her best to be alluring, and rearranged his coat so that it uncovered most of her body. He really wanted to look, and even far more than just look, but he loved teasing her far too much to let himself be distracted. He would stop when she would actually admit to her needs clearly.

 

The skirt did not fit over his baggy pants. Zhu Li gave him a suggestive look (those she completely mastered, though her dirty talk was still not on par with his) and glanced at his pants, her eyes telling him to get rid of them. He was half minded to refuse her that, but then, it would stop being funny and would just be plain mean.

"Well I can't keep these on."

"Mmh, I wanna see you without them."

"I'd never deny you what you want, tiger seal."

Her face told him that she did in fact think that he'd been denying her a lot. Still wanting to take some time at least, he hooked his fingers under his waistband and slowly, teasingly pulled it down and kicked it off. He was looking right at her, but even if he hadn't been, he would have just known that she had that look in her eyes that screamed "I wanna jump your bones right now". What a lucky man he was.

"Now, I'm dying to try that on, it's so fun to try out each other's clothing! You were so right!"

"You know, Varrick, if you put one more garment on instead of pulling the rest off, I might just walk away from this."

"Oh, come on, Zhu Li, I'm just doing what you are!"

She had nothing to answer to that.

"I'm sure you're actually dying to see me wear this skirt."

"Well, I would, but right now, I have other things in mind…"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific."

She sighed, her head down, but when she looked up again, he gulped at her determination.

"Enough, Varrick!"

He dropped the skirt.

"You. Bed. Now. We're doing the thing."

Both his clothes and hers went flying into the air when he joined her in bed and soon the very idea of wearing anything became absurd. But he still wouldn't mind if she wore his coat like that more often.


	7. Day 7 Cosplaying

The mask was heavy on Zhu Li's head, it weighed on her neck and pulled on her hair. The costume itself was soft, beautiful, and tailored just to her size so it suited her perfectly, but really, she could have done without the mask. Her glasses couldn't fit under it so she'd had to remove them, so she could barely see Varrick, though he was right in front of her. She thought her title did not suit her that well after all. The Dragon Empress? Pffft, the Blind Empress maybe. Or the Blind Dragon.

They did say that love was blind and Zhu Li had to be very much in love with Varrick right now. How else could she explain why she had accepted this unbelievably weird idea? A mover adaptation of an antique play. And not even directed by Varrick himself but by the ever so capricious Huan Beifong. Why such a depressing young man would choose to work on a story about thriving love, she could not say. All she knew was that Varrick had offered their acting the parts of the Dragons to Huan and that here she was, dressed as a dragon and that the mask was too heavy.Another thing bothering her was that Varrick was wearing a mask as well. The costumes were so beautiful that it was a shame not to see his gorgeous face as well. She liked pretty things together.  
"Though I was trapped in the body of a mortal, you willingly gave me your heart!" He proclaimed in that deep voice of his that gave her shivers when he used it in private. "I cannot help but give you mine in return!"  
"Only with your glory hidden in false form could you finally recognize my devotion!" She replied and took his hands in hers, as per the script.Through the slices of these horrible masks, their eyes met and suddenly Zhu Li had no problem believing that she was facing the Dragon Emperor himself. There was a warmth in his gaze that made it all worth it somehow. No, it wasn't only warmth, it was heat. His eyes were burning with love that had so much fierceness that she wouldn't have been surprised if he just started breathing fire right now.  
"How about we do this thing without the masks? I miss your pretty face." He whispered so low that only she could hear his words.  
She nodded slightly and just as soon as she did, he ripped the mask off his face, the one off hers, and crashed their lips together.Kissing Varrick was something she would never get tired of. After two months of marriage, he found every occasion to kiss her, in any situation, at any time. Right now, on camera, they were actually supposed to kiss, but through the masks, which wasn't so much kissing as clashing pieces of wood together. What they were doing was a lot more fiery than that. Where this fire had come from, she did not know, but she knew that it was consuming the both of them now. But before she could indulge in the feel of his lips, his tongue, even his teeth (she definitely liked that about Dragon Varrick), they were interrupted.  
"What on earth are you two doing?!"  
Varrick nibbled at her lips teasingly before he pulled away, as if giving her a taste for later, and his beautiful blue eyes were still glowing like embers. He winked at her before they turned to a confused Huan.  
"You were supposed to keep the masks on! This is a tragic romance in ancient Fire Nation style, they wore masks!"

 

Varrick took a few steps towards the director, his hand on his hip.  
"Hey, kid, let me teach you a thing or two about imagivation!"  
"Did you just mispronounce imagination?"  
Varrick completely ignored him.   
"You know, I'm just trying to act in character here!"  
"Ugh, I told you a thousand times not to act like your character. You have to be your character."  
"Well, I'm the Dragon Emperor and I'm telling you that when I kiss my beautiful love, I don't do it through masks!"  
Huan rubbed his chin, deep in thought.  
"Mmh... What do you think, Zhu Li?"  
Taken by surprise, she said the first thing that came to her mind.   
"Erm, I think that the Dragons removing their masks would make for good... er... symbolism?"

How silly could she be just to get to kiss Varrick in any circumstances. Maybe it was what they called the honeymoon phase.  
"That's... actually brilliant! Of course you would remove your masks, you're showing each other your true identity... It makes perfect sense."

"You're the brightest wife I could have wished for, dear," Varrick told her, low enough that no one would hear them.

"Okay, okay, next take I want you both to remove the masks before the kiss."

Zhu Li could not hide her smile even when the cameras started rolling.


	8. Day 8 Shopping

The aisles were full to the brink with all sorts of shiny things and Varrick's head was beginning to spin a little bit. It was unfair, really, to go buy presents for everyone but himself. Zhu Li had told him that, considering he could buy just about whatever he wanted any time of the year, he might as well just give his friends one day to buy them presents, and if not for them, at least for her. He had accepted but had regretted it about forty two times so far. Every time he got his hands on one of the beautiful presents everywhere around him in this shopping centre, not as a gift idea for someone but just because he liked it, she shook her head disapprovingly and pulled the thing out of his grasp to put it back in place.

 

"What should we get for Mako?"  
He was fairly certain that she had asked this before. They had been going around in circles for hours, discussing over present ideas, and he was just about sure that every single person they knew was covered in their two caddies overfilled with presents, and would receive more than one presenc, even the janitor of Varrick Global Industries' delocalized factories around the world.  
"Come on, Zhu Li, we must have something for him already! Please let's stop looking for gifts for everyone but us now!"  
She looked up from the foot-long list of people in her hand to give him her most annoyed eyes ever and he gulped, scratching the nape of his neck.  
"... Or we can just keep buying stuff, even for Mako, whatever makes you happy, my sweet!"  
"I asked you several times already what we should get for your best friend's brother, but every time you avoided the question!"  
"I did that? Now, you're just accusing me for no reason! Why do you accuse me so, Zhu Li?"  
"And you're trying to do it again! This is why I wanted you to ask Bolin what to get for his loved ones, but you never did!"  
"Of course, I did! I told you for Opal's new bison saddle thing!"  
"Right, because you didn't make that up on the spot when I asked you! Opal asked us for a bison saddle."  
He looked sideways, crossing his arms. He always forgot that lying big and leaving fast could not work with Zhu Li because he couldn't just leave. He found her very cute when angry but that was besides the point.  
"Look, I barely know Mako! And he doesn't like me one bit, so I don't think he'd truly like anything we give him."  
"We can't just go to the party at Bolin's without anything for him."  
"All right, all right... How about books?"  
"You think he likes books?"  
"Of course I don't! I don't know him at all and I have no idea what he likes!"  
"I guess books would be alright..."  
"Let's give him something about that secret police of Ba Sing Se, the Tai Li or something. He's a cop, he'd like that."  
"The Dai Li are horribly oppressive secret agents, not cops, but really, any idea is good."

 

Varrick was hoping that the book he grabbed would be the last present of the list, but Zhu Li simply crossed the name off her list and kept walking.   
"Who's next?" He asked, resolved to end this and fast.  
"Tenzin and Pema."  
"Oh, I'll take care of that."  
"What?"  
"I'll just give them that thing I bought at the auctions that time. They'll love it!"  
She seemed to mull over the idea, then nodded.  
"Come to think of it, it's a mystery you got ahold of an ancient airbending artifact before him or Avatar Aang."  
"Sometimes in life it's easier to be wealthy than to be an airbender, dear."  
She tssskd with a certain fondness and crossed their names off her list as well.

 

For a while they sauntered through the aisles and Varrick's eyes caught on a beautiful silk shirt. He run his fingers over the fabric and was surprised not to be scolded by Zhu Li. He turned to her and saw her looking around, apparently enjoying their surroundings just like him.  
"Was that the last one, tiger seal?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Do you want to keep looking for presents? I was under the impression you weren't having a lot of fun."  
"No, I just... Well, what about the Avatar? And Asami?"  
"A trip to the best hotel of Ba Sing Se."  
"And Su, did we get anything for Su?"  
"Varrick, do you trust me?"  
"Of course, dear!"  
"I'm telling you we have something for everyone."  
"Good."  
"Well, except for you, that is..."  
"Oh, what are you going to get me? Oh, I can't wait!"  
"You are going to pay for these and put them in the Satomobile. I'll buy your gift."  
"Oh, come on! You're not even going to let me sneak a peak?"  
"Absolutely not. Go pay for these and wait for me in the Satomobile. I'll see you later, love."  
And just like that, she had completely disappeared in the crowd.

 

Varrick went through the masses of customers with their two caddies, frustrated as ever. The casheer gave him the broadest of smiles. He was used to that kind of reaction every time he spent some of his wealth. He paid for everything and asked for an employee to help him put all gifts back into the Satomobile. They told him that there was no employee for that, but fell silent when he flashed them some yuans and a lucky lad followed him, pushing the two caddies.

 

It was snowing when he stepped outside. He had a sort of love-hate relationship with snow. He still remembered waterbenders cheating their way to victory in snowball fights when he was little, down in the South. But at the same time, he had always found snowflakes falling absolutely beautiful. He was hoping that Zhu Li and he would go back to his home tribe one of these days for her to enjoy it as much as him. Probably on the next Glacier Spirits Festival coming up soon. He wished that one day he could even share that with his own children, but they had not mentioned the possibility of an offspring of their own yet and Varrick did not know where she stood on that. Maybe he should ask her some day. One thing was sure, she would be the most amazing mother in the world, if she were so inclined.

 

He had little time to ponder on the possibilities. As soon as all presents had been piled up in the boot by the mall employee, Zhu Li opened the door of the driving seat and sat down.  
"Zhu Li! What did you get me?"  
She was holding a box about two feet long that she quickly put on the backseat without letting him study it. He tried to take a look at it but Zhu Li grabbed his chin and turned his head to her.   
"Just wait. It's only three weeks away."  
He pouted and she gave him a kiss, and made him smile despite his curiosity.  
"Besides, I know you still haven't got a gift for me. You might start thinking about that instead of trying to find out what I chose for you."  
He always thought it would just be easier for her just to tell him what she wanted, but Bolin had explained that it was a bad idea. Giving gifts was a way of showing love. You couldn't just ask the other person how to love them. You were supposed to already know. What was sure was that Zhu Li definitely knew how to love him. Her gift would be the best, even though he could afford to buy the whole mall if he'd want to.  
"I'll find you something, tiger seal."  
He started humming throughout the ride back home. He would definitely come up with something.


	9. Day 9 Hanging out with friends

Travelling by train still felt immersely uncomfortable for Varrick. He remembered all too well his last train ride: he had blown the whole thing up. And the time before that... Well, he'd had Zhu Li all over him, he had panicked and ruined the moment - not for the last time. It had all been the beginning of his internal mental struggle between good and evil, too, though that had ended up like a good thing in the end. Still, he wasn't too fond of railway nowadays. Talk about a problem for the head of a global shipping company! He had literally designed these trains and the rails they drove on.

Sadly, it was the fastest way available to him to reach Zaofu. He was travelling with Zhu Li to go see Su, who had regained control over her city. They were supposed to be joined by Bolin and Opal, who were travelling by sky bison. Varrick would never travel on a huge flying beast and Opal had made it quite clear that she wanted only Bolin to come with her anyway. So there he was, right in front of Zhu Li, about to arrive in Zaofu.They had not said much at all ever since they had embarked. Zhu Li had read for the most part, he had watched her read, she had caught him watching and smiled and not much else had happened. Ever since she had returned, Zhu Li seemed to be the only thing on Varrick's mind. Granted, so was Kuvira, but really, who could blame him for thinking about the woman who could kill them all? And that was the past anyway. Kuvira had been brought down. Now Zhu Li was the absolute number one thought on his mind at all times.It helped that they had spent virtually all their time together. He had saved her life that day Kuvira attacked. She had kissed him then, with no explanation whatsoever. Varrick was already feeling quite confused before that, but ever since it had happened, he simply had no idea what was going on between them. They had not kissed since, but Zhu Li had been by his side, smiling as often as not. They had had a few gestures of tenderness too, a goodnight kiss on the cheek, brief arm holding from time to time, she had even taken his hand in hers that one day, during the coronation of King Wu, she had interlaced their fingers, but no word had been spoken about it.He had tried to be kind to her too, he really had. He had not even attempted ordering her around or anything like that even once. Wasn't it what she'd asked? Being treated like an equal? He knew, deep down, that they would need to have a true conversation about it all at some point. It scared him a little, but at the same time, he had never felt more alive than when she'd kissed him, and he could probably not push his feelings down any longer. It had only been a few days since the battle but it felt like forever and doubt was starting to cribble his mind.The timely whistle of the train inspector startled him out of his confused thouggts.  
"Zaofu, end destination. Please, mind the gap between the train and the platform and do not leave any personal belonging behind."

She looked up from her book after marking her page, and nodded at him. They stepped out of the train and were immediately met by a platypus-bear hug from Bolin, who had been waiting on the platform. 

"You guys made it! Opal and I arrived this morning, she's with Su right now. Come!"

Zaofu certainly looked different without the domes. They still hadn't been put back together and into place. The whole place seemed bare now, devoid of its most symbolic element. Even some houses had been ripped of their roof in Kuvira's need for metal and were being rebuilt. Su's house was not one of them, but still, it showed that Zaofu had been ripped from an identity. The colossus had left its mark. 

"Varrick, I'm happy to see you," the matriarch greeted them.

Varrick looked around him, only noticing right now that Zhu Li had left his side at some point and that he was alone with Su. He spotted her further down the stairs, near the meteorites with Bolin and Opal. They were talking and she was smiling. How she had changed since he had hired her. There was a time she could go a full day without uttering a single word. She was still not the most talkative of women but she could engage in conversations with others around her, have her own role. 

"Well, Su, it's the least I can do."

"What do you mean?"

"I really must have offended you when I left with Kuvira. You were my host for so long, and most of all, you're my friend. Kind of betrayed you."

"Bolin told me the exact same thing when we met up."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think Kuvira duped many people. Her soldiers and staff weren't expecting her to go to such lengths for her empire."

"Exactly! I only joined up with her because I thought I could make some serious money, I never signed up for all the crazy stuff!"

She laughed.

"At least you have the honesty to say that so."

It felt good to be able to apologize. Varrick used to think he could never do it. He used to think he was never wrong. But he'd done wrong things, very wrong things, and he was owning them up now. Maybe that was what he'd been supposed to do all along. 

 

Zhu Li, Bolin and his girl walked inside a few moments later. Opal hugged her mother and sat next to her. Bolin tapped Varrick's shoulder as Zhu Li sat on the couch too.

"Hey, Varrick, do you have a minute?"

"Well, I'm reuniting with my old pal Su, here, kid!"

"Oh, don't let me stand in the way, by all means, go ahead and chat with Bolin."

She waved her hand in the air, gesturing them away.

 

Bolin took him to the garden outside and made him sit on the bench. 

"Remember when I first got to know Opal, three years ago?"

"Erm, yeah?"

Varrick wasn't too sure where this could be going.

"You offered to give me relationship advice."

"Ha, and you never took up on the offer! It's not too late, kid."

"No, actually, I think you need some relationship advice right now."

Varrick chuckled until he realized Bolin wasn't joking.

"Oh, come on, Bolin, you can't be serious. I'm not even in a relationship."

Bolin sighed and sat next to him.

"You would be if you just talked to her, though. I've asked her and she told me nothing happened since that kiss. Seriously, Varrick? Really?"

"Hey, it's complicated, you know!"

"It's really not! She kissed you, what do you think that meant?"

"I don't know!"

"She likes you, Varrick! She loves you, even, and she wants you to acknowledge that and be honest with her!"

"Why can't she just talk to me herself?"

Bolin slapped his forehead.

"Hey, don't do that!"

"Remember the last time she talked to you about it? You totally ignored her feelings! She told me she's afraid of trying again."

"I had other things to think about, kid! There was the huge colossus trying to blow us all up!"

"You don't have that excuse anymore."

Why did Bolin have to be the voice of his conscience? As fond as he was of Bolin, he could really have done without a reminder of his own failure at dealing with feelings right now. 

"You're right."

"I know! Because I actually talked to Zhu Li to ask her what she felt about it all. I had suspicions that this was what was happening when I saw you weren't holding hands or anything, and it totally was!"

"Fine, I'm going to talk to her right now, then!"

"Go!"

Varrick stood up and walked briskly to Su's house. Only when he arrived did he realize how easily Bolin had convinced him. Had he lost his Varrick touch? He was usually the one manipulating people.

 

As soon as his eyes met Zhu Li's, he stopped caring at Bolin's possible manipulative skills. How beautiful she was, even more when she gave him a hopeful smile.

"Zhu Li, I would like to speak with you."

Opal whispered something in her mother's ear and was met by a knowing smile.

"I would love to," Zhu Li answered, a little hastier than usual.

She stood up and was replaced by Bolin. They hadn't even left the room when the remaining ones starting whispering, most certainly gossiping. They want something to gossip about? I'll give them something. He took Zhu Li's hand in his own and while she certainly didn't look like she expected it, she accepted the gesture and squeezed his hand in return.

 

As much as Varrick was afraid of just about everything in this situation (Zhu Li's rejection, his own inability to express what he felt, his feelings consuming him, being overheard and mocked, insulting her accidentally…), he felt strong. He would do it this time. And he wouldn't back out of it. After all, he had already apologized to one person today. If Suyin could forgive him, so could Zhu Li! It was with a lighter heart that he began his confession and Zhu Li's smile helped him through it all. He told her everything, from his anxiety about commitment to his love for her and how much he'd missed her, and she kissed him and told him she had forgiven him already. They remained in the garden a lot longer than he expected, talking heart to heart, but it was all worth it. Kuvira's colossus might have been able to destroy anything barring its path, but Varrick's love for Zhu Li was strong enough to move mountains. And judging by her kisses after everything was said, so was hers.


	10. Day 10 With animal ears

Of all the things Varrick and Zhu Li had argued about, she never expected the dress policy of a child's birthday party to be one. They were supposed to arrive at Yuudai's party at two, it was already ten to two and they were running late thanks to Varrick.

"Varrick, I told you it was a costume party."

"I know! I just forgot! I'm only human, Zhu Li!"

She sighed, pinching the brink of her nose.

"Here's what we're going to do. We are going to open the costume chest. The twins have it in their bedroom. Don't you?"

The little boys nodded.

"We'll find something there. We have five minutes. Go!"

The children ran across the hall to the stairs to the first floor. Varrick and Zhu Li had to walk pretty briskly too. They had little time.

 

"Mommy, look what I found!"

Kukicha was holding up a platypus-bear outfit, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's great, sweetie, now put it on real quick."

The girl nodded and trotted away.

"Funny she should choose that particular one," Varrick whispered in Zhu Li's ear, "I'm pretty sure she was the one we conceived inside Ping Ping."

Zhu Li glared at him, still annoyed that he had forgotten to buy costumes when she'd asked him, and he looked away.

 

A couple minutes later, all four children were dressed up and even though Zhu Li was still rather upset, her heart started to melt when she saw how adorable they actually were. Not that it was surprising. Their children were the most beautiful and perfect creatures in the world. 

"Very good. Now let's go."

"Wait a minute here, tiger seal. What about us?"

"We don't have costumes, Varrick. You forgot to buy them."

Her voice was a lot drier than she wanted.

"I've got an idea!" Aricka shouted.

Sometimes Zhu Li felt that there were two volume options on her oldest: loud and mute, which basically meant asleep. But that was part of Aricka's charms after all. Her daughter searched through the chest and pulled out two headbands.

"These are perfect!" she said and handed them to her parents.

They were animal ears. Zhu Li had been given tiger seal ears and Varrick polar bear dog's. Zhu Li shrugged and put them on. It was better than nothing.

 

They arrived at Bolin's place ten minutes late. They would have arrived almost on time if she had listened to Varrick and gone overspeed but she valued her life and the life of her children above punctuality, even though she did like arriving on time when she could.

"Are you excited for the party, kids?" Varrick asked and they cried out a loud yes.

Zhu Li had to admit that hearing them so happy and cheerful calmed her down almost completely. She was even a little bit excited herself when she parked the car and Varrick knocked. The door opened just enough for a tiny head to peep through the space. Then the girl shut it back with force and they heard her voice through the wall.

"DADDY, VARRICK'S HERE!"

A few seconds later, Bolin, who was somehow wearing an airbender outfit, opened the door with a very enthusiastic Yuudai clamped on his back. When he saw the guests, he jumped off his dad, or rather flew, and landed on the doorstep. 

"Happy birthday!" They all said at once, and he gave them a big hug.

"Come on, come on! The party is just starting!" Bolin cried out and they all stepped inside.

 

Most people were not yet there when they entered the living room, which made Zhu Li feel slightly better about arriving late. 

"Varrick, Zhu Li, you made it!"

Opal was smiling, as always. Zhu Li had grown to really like her. She was sweet, with a rough side to her when upset, but put her heart into everything she did and was an amazing mother. Right now, she was wearing a beautiful outfit in the style of the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. 

"I see you really outdid yourself with the costume, guys."

"Well, kid, that's actually my fault. We were supposed to be wearing matching outfits as a family, but I forgot about it."

"Yeah, Dad blew it," Aricka said and Varrick smirked.

"Now, where is the birthday boy? I have a little something for him."

"He's in his room with Kukicha," Tashi said.

He was Bolin's second son and usually kept silent, and Zhu Li liked him for that. He was a very sweet little boy.

"What?!" Varrick shouted. "What's he doing with my baby?"

"Relax, Varrick. She's his best friend. He probably wanted to show her one of his new airbending tricks."

"I don't go into my best friend's bedroom!"

"Well, that's not true at all," Bolin interrupted, "you've been in my room more times than I can count."

"That's not the same!"

 

Varrick and Bolin went on to half argue half laugh about the children's potential inappropriate behaviour. Zhu Li scoffed internally. As if. Sure, Kukicha and Yuudai really liked each other, but they were also six years old. At that age, children were mostly only really good friends, and nothing more. She was not worried in the least. With all the time Kukicha spent at Bolin's, it would actually be a surprise if she and his children did not get along.

 

In the end, it was indeed to show her an airbending trick that he'd taken her to his room. He had a few marbles that he managed to make spin in a circle between his hands. He showed everyone, actually, more than once. In the end, they all had a great time. Zu and Lee managed to be adorably polite until Zhu Li realized that they had been stealing candies from all the other children. They tried to argue that, considering they were dressed up as pirates, it was only natural that they steal things from others, but Zhu Li would have none of it. She made them give back everything they had taken and asked that they stopped doing anything mischievous. It worked for about thirty seconds before she caught Lee waterbending tea around the room to try and get people wet on purpose.

 

They spent a great afternoon. Granted, Varrick spent almost all of his time between joking around with Bolin and Aricka and being all loving and cuddly with herself, to try and make up for the missed opportunity of the costumes. The ears weren't too bad, really. It was a good thing they owned some animal ears that fitted adults. People definitely commented on it, but Zhu Li did not really care. The cake was good, the party was good, the children had tremendous fun and so did Varrick. When they finally left, late at night, Bolin gave them huge bags of candies as party presents and Zhu Li saw Varrick eye them eagerly before she put them away.

 

"Well that was nice," he said once back home, as they all changed out of their outfits.

"I like Yuudai," Kukicha said and Varrick frowned, though he said nothing.

"I can't believe he's six already," Zhu Li said.

"Don't worry, Mommy, I'll be seven in two months, so I'll be older than him again."

Age did not really work that way, but Zhu Li said nothing.

"Well, in any case, I think it's time for sleep for you all. You should go to bed, sweeties."

"Aren't we going to get even one candy?" Kukicha asked with koala-puppy eyes.

Zhu Li weighted the pros and cons, and smiled.

"You can each have one. Then you'll brush your teeth and go to bed."

The children all lined up to get candy. Bolin always had the best, admittedly. He was a sweet tooth, so was Varrick, and so were all of their children.

 

Once they were tucked in bed, after Varrick told them a story, Zhu Li went to bed herself. Varrick took some time to come, and when he did, the pockets of his pajamas were bulging. And when he thought she wasn't looking from behind the book she was reading, he popped a candy into his mouth.

"Really, Varrick?"

His eyes widened and he swallowed the candy whole, and coughed violently at that − it was a pretty big candy to swallow in one piece.

"Well, forgive me, tiger seal! I have needs!"

"You need to steal our children's candy?"

"Oh no, those are candies Bolin gave me. They're mine."

"… I think I'll never understand your friendship fully."

He winked at her and popped another candy into his mouth before kissing her all of a sudden.

"We just like sweet things."

He kissed her again. His mouth tasted like honey and spun sugar. As he removed the book from her hands and threw it on the floor, as his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, as his tongue filled her mouth with sweetness, she had to admit that she liked sweet things too. Her sweet Varrick, for example.


	11. Day 11 Wearing kigurumis

Varrick was walking around the set proudly as a peacockroach. Zhu Li had to give him at least that: the man never lost his countenance, even when he looked undeniably ridiculous as he did right now.

"Keep up the good work, everyone! We are shooting scene five in a minute!"

He was currently dressed in a polar bear dog onesie. How he managed to get such a garment made by his personal tailors, Zhu Li did not know. How could anyone accept to contribute to such a ridiculous project, really? Then again, here she was herself, dressed in a very similir outfit, only as a badgermole. 

"Okay, on the next shot, you will roll around the dragon while the girls choral… where are they, by the way? Eating all the snacks, I bet. Tu, go find them! I want the girls to sing their song while Zhu Li rolls. Zhu Li, what are you doing? You're supposed to be on set right now!"

Zhu Li did not budge a finger.

"I'm taking five."

"But the scene is not over yet, you can't just leave us now!"

"I'm not leaving, I'm taking a break. I need it. And I think everyone here needs it."

Varrick turned around to look at his crew. All of them nodded and whispered their approval. He sighed dramatically and waved his arms around in frustration.

"Ugh, fine! But don't blame me if we don't make it in time!"

 

Varrick joined Zhu Li at the table, where she was sipping a cup of tea.

"Zhu Li, I'm sensing some negativity coming from you."

"I'm upset."

"Well that explains it."

He tentatively put his hand on hers, but she disengaged it and took a sip of tea instead. At least the tea was good. Not surprisingly, considering she had made it herself.

 

"I don't like acting," she said. "I don't like wearing this. It looks silly and I feel stupid."

"Now, you're exaggerating. You look adorable!"

"I don't care how I look."

She looked away and drank her tea. Her back was itching and she longed to scratch it, but the outfit would not let her. Yet another disadvantage about it.

 

It had been two week since they had starting shooting and every day was more senseless than the day before. Dancing dragons, rolling and digging badgermoles, songs all over the place, not to mention the ridiculous lines she was actually supposed to say, along with the rest of the acting crew. Granted, Varrick himself was playing a part, but it did little to soothe her.

"There's only four days left," he said finally, on a soft tone, as if to coax her.

"I don't like being part of crazy projects, Varrick."

"Crazy? What are you calling crazy? This is educational!"

"There is nothing educational about dancing around dressed as animals."

"The animals represent the nations! How else do you think we could teach history to the kids?"

"Thousands of other ways, really."

"Really, you've got a better idea?"

"Thousands of them!"

"Well you'll tell me all about them once we're done with this, then! I can't make it without you, Zhu Li, you represent Omashu, we can't tell the story of earthbenders without speaking about Omashu!"

She sighed and drank the last sip of tea left in her cup. She made to pour herself another one but he grabbed the teapot before she could, serving her. She nodded her thanks.

"I can't do anything without you, really."

"That's not true at all."

"You're a flatterer, but really, I don't want to do anything without you is what I meant."

She smiled at that, though faintly.

"Please, Zhu Li, it's just a few days left? Then all the children in Republic City will know the history of our world thanks to you."

She let herself be seduced, as always, by his cute pouting face and ended up nodding. The ears on her outfit felt heavy and she almost regretted her decision. That outfit was so ridiculous. His at least had the advantage of being cute on him.

"I'll do it, but you owe me."

"For you, my sweet, anything."

He took her hand and pressed a kiss upon it before turning to the rest of the room and shouting.

"Break is over, everyone!"

There was a general groan of the crew but everyone stood up and got back on set. Zhu Li could only follow suit.

"Now, I want to see some badgermole rolling on my mark!"

Zhu Li sighed and braced herself.

"Action!"

And the badgermole rolled.


	12. Day 12 Making out

All things considered, Bolin would definitely say he had had a very good night. After Zhu Li had given him a foot long list of instructions and left on her date with Varrick, he had felt more than slightly nervous, but in the end, it hadn't been that hard. Playing with Aricka, making her dinner, making her actually eat (tasting the baby food himself was not on the list, but he did it anyway), playing some more, giving her a bath (thanking whoever it was that gave bending to babies for not making her a waterbender because he really did not feel ready for giving a waterbending baby a bath), reading her a story (she seemed not to understand a word, but her little eyelids became increasingly heavier as he read and she fell asleep very quickly), putting her to bed (it was more like a crib, actually, and he really should have done that before telling the story but he had forgotten), tucking her in, soothing her and telling her another story when she woke up as he was about to leave the room, and finally watching her fall asleep for good. All in all, a pretty successful night.

 

It was the first time that Bolin had taken care of Aricka all on his own for a whole night. He felt pretty proud of himself. Zhu Li would be happy; she was the one who had been more reticent to leaving her baby with anyone before. Varrick did not care too much because he trusted Bolin so much, which meant a lot.

 

After Aricka started sleeping, Bolin had been able to spend the rest of the night as he wished. He had thought to listen to a drama on the radio but he had no desire to her up once again. He had decided to make himself something to eat at some point but after four bowls of noodles and a bag of cookies, he was full. Hopefully, Varrick and Zhu Li would not mind coming home to an empty pantry, but he just couldn't keep his hands off such delicious food. Southern Water Tribe noodles really were his favourites. He had read a few pages of one of those serious books Zhu Li kept on the shelves of the living room, but really, it was so boring that he had to put the book down. The only thing left doing was reading Opal's letters. 

 

Not that he hadn't done that before. Since he was working with Varrick here in Republic City and Opal was training younger airbenders in the Western Air Temple, their relationship was still mostly a penship right now. She sent him a letter at least every week, and tried to call him even more often than that, but it was still far too little in their taste. They would have to have a real talk about their future as a couple at some point, but it seemed to Bolin that they were both afraid of what it might mean for them and their love. In any case, he had her letters and they made him very happy already, although sad as well when he thought how he could not hug her nearly as often as he wished.

 

Opal's letters were short, to the point, but filled with sweetness and love for him. When he read them, he felt a little bit more like home and his heart started swelling and hammering inside his chest. Her handwriting was lovely and neat and perfect compared to his ridiculous scribbles, and he could swear that the paper always smelled a little bit like her. 

 

He was reading her most recent letter about the birth of the first airbender of this new generation when he heard the sound. It was faint at first, so much so that he even wondered how he'd heart it in the first place, but it was definitely there. Was it some sort of spirit? He stood up to check Aricka's room. Nothing there but the sleeping little girl. Good. He walked around the house, hoping it had just been his imagination playing tricks on him, but just as he was about to open up Opal's letter again and keep reading it, he heard the sound again.

 

It was some kind of tapping, kind of like the sound of a branch just barely hitting a window. But Zhu Li and Varrick did not have trees anywhere near their mansion, so it made no sense. Was it a robber? Or worse, a ghost? He was starting to feel slightly anxious now. What would they say if anything odd happened on the first night ever of him babysitting Aricka? He pulled out the two big pebbles he always kept in his pockets nowadays, in case this was a lava-bending needing kind of situation, just to be ready. Listening very hard, he recognized that the sound, which was starting to get louder and louder, was coming from the entrance door. Slowly, cautiously, he tiptoed to the hall and put his ear on the door. Just as he did, the door shook, if just slightly, but enough for him to pull back from the door, feeling very nervous, and turn his rocks to lava just in prevision.

 

There was someone out there, that was obvious. A robber, an assassin, a kidnapper? He did not know, but did not like it one bit. The door shaking, that was the sound he had heard. Someone was doing something fishy out there and he refused to let them win. When he heard a grunt, he knew that he had to take action. Taking a big breath, he braced himself and opened the door at once in a quick motion. There was a loud cry, a raspy groan and his rocks turned back to stone as they fell to the ground the very moment he saw what was happening.

"SERIOUSLY, GUYS, ARE YOU FOR REAL?!"

There was no robber, assassin or kidnapper. Only Varrick and Zhu Li, currently lying on the doormat after they fell on the floor. Obviously, he had interrupted a session of heavy make-out against the door. Varrick's hands were half-way underneath Zhu Li's skirt already and the top buttons of his shirt were opened. Their hair was incredibly messy and their faces red, though he had no way to know if it was from their embraces, from embarrassment after being caught, or both.

 

Zhu Li was the first one to react. Coughing awkwardly, she disentangled her limbs from Varrick's and stood up with as much dignity as she seemed to have left under the circumstances. Varrick remained there, lying on the floor, eyes wide open, staring at Bolin from his doormat.

"Hey, Bolin," he said, "I suppose everything went acccording to plan for you tonight, didn't it?"

"It was going according to plan until I heard a noise outside, was totally worried, but it turned out to be you guys half-way through having a quickie against the door!"

Varrick stood up all at once, like a puppet whose strings had been pulled, and took Zhu Li by the waist protectively. Still blushing, she did not dare look up to either of them yet.

"Oh, come on, kid, you know how it is to be in love! I'm sure you and Opal totally did the thing tons of times, if you know what I mean…"

"I… We… We don't make out against doors when other people are inside!"

 

Zhu Li took a step towards Bolin and put her hand on his arm soothingly.

"Bolin, we're sorry we got out of hand. We had no intention of making you feel uncomfortable. Or of being caught, really."

"That's kinda too late, isn't it?"

She looked away sheepishly and Varrick's arms circled her from behind in support, his hands resting on her belly, and she turned her head upwards to give him the most tender look of love and sweetness Bolin had ever seen. It made his heart pinch a little when he thought how much he wanted to have Opal look at him like that.

 

"Look, kid," Varrick said after he and Zhu Li shared a knowing look and she nodded, "Zhu Li and I were celebrating the good news she gave me tonight."

"What good news?"

Varrick was grinning as he hugged Zhu Li closer to him.

"Varrick and I were celebrating the new additions to our family."

Zhu Li's smile was shy and loving as she nestled herself against her husband.

"What, did you kidnap someone?"

"Are you daft?! Zhu Li's pregnant! We're having a baby! Two babies, actually, the healer said it's twins!"

"Wow, that's great news!"

"I know!"

"I hope you'll let me babysit them! Wow, I'm so excited, that's amazing, guys!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're happy for us, yadda, yadda, yadda, now get the hell out of here and let me make love to my wife who's giving me two more beautiful babies!"

"Varrick!" Zhu Li cried, shocked, before turning to Bolin. "He shouldn't have been so rash, Bolin, of course you'll be allowed to babysit them. I'm sure they'll love you as much as Aricka does."

She smiled calmly but Bolin could see that she was fidgeting with her foot and wringing her hands.

"You want me gone too, don't you?"

She looked sheepish, at least, like a deercat caught in headlights, but nodded.

"It's nothing against you! It's just that…"

"We have two babies to celebrate! So that's at least twice in a row!"

"Ugh, don't say more. I don't want to know a thing! I'm getting out of here before you guys start being disgusting again."

 

He was barely out of the doorstep when they slammed the door shut and he heard giggles coming out of the house. He remembered too late that he had forgotten Opal's letters inside, but decided against going looking for them. There was no way he was going back inside tonight.


	13. Day 13 Eating ice cream

"I want ice cream."

"Go get ice cream, then, dear."

"Go get it for me."

Zhu Li's voice was a little bit whiny, nothing like her usual self. For a while, Varrick thought he might remark on it, but the look on her face made him feel very tiny all of a sudden and he nodded and went to the kitchen.

 

They had several buckets of ice cream in the freezer and he had no idea which one she wanted. He was about to shout out to ask her but remembered just in time that their babies were asleep, this late at night. He decided to simply take all the ice cream buckets and let her choose herself. Piling them in his arms, he grabbed two spoons and wobbled his way to the bedroom, trying to keep balance.

 

He pushed the door open with his foot and took a look at his beautiful wife. How lovely she was, every day more so than the day before. She was nestled under the blankets, reading a book, one of these old fashioned plays she liked a lot, the ones about ancient Earth Kingdom cities long gone. He still had no idea what he'd done to ever deserve this cute little bookworm in his bed, spending the rest of her life with him. Walking to the bed, he dumped all buckets on the covers and she startled.

"Varrick!" she said, very surprised.

"What do you mean, Varrick? Who else did you expect?!"

"No one! I was just… distracted."

"I can see that. Anyway, I brought you ice cream."

"Aww, you did. Thank you, that's so sweet!"

"You asked me to get some."

"Did I?"

He nodded and sat next to her, sliding back under the blankets as he had been before she demanded the treat. Putting his hand on her forehead, he checked her temperature but felt nothing out of the ordinary.

"Varrick, what are you doing?"

"No need to get all suspicious, I was just checking if you were feverous! You seem a little… er… tired, my sweet, and by tired I mean crazy out of your mind."

"I'm not out of my mind! I'm just…" she stopped herself right in her tracks and clasped a hand on her mouth.

"What? You're what?"

"Nothing. I'm tired. Give me some ice cream."

He was a bit suspicious but obeyed nonetheless. Zhu Li took the ice cream bucket he gave her and started eating it hungrily. Still eyeing her, he took his own spoon and opened another bucket for himself.

 

"I needed this," she said with a voice that sounded like a moan.

"Glad I could do something to make you happy."

Her ice cream bucket was empty before he even came close to half of his. Granted, they were pretty small, but still, that was a surprise. Zhu Li liked sweet things, sure, but not nearly as much as he did. If anyone should have been grabbing another bucket right now, it should have been him. In fact, he had not seen Zhu Li eat so much ice cream in such a short time ever since that time when she was…

 

He gasped loudly and startled Zhu Li so much that she dropped her spoon on the floor.

"SPIRITS, ZHU LI, WHEN DID YOU EVEN PLAN TO TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT?!" he yelled as she leaned over to pick up her spoon.

When she sat back up on the bed, her face was red and she could not meet his eyes.

"Is it so obvious?"

"No, not really, I'm just a super smart genius, is all. I figure everything out all the time."

That actually got her to turn to him and gaze into his eyes. He gave her a big goofy grin he knew she liked and she actually giggled before kissing his cheek. He didn't let her pull away too far from him, keeping her flush against him and she rested her head against his shoulder. He hugged her close to him and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

 

"Since when have you known, though?"

"Just this morning."

"But seriously, when did you plan to tell me?"

She sighed and pulled on his arms, making him tighten his embrace.

"I bought a thing for you. I was going to give it to you tomorrow on our lunch date at Kwong's."

"Well, you've spilled the beans now, you can't just keep me waiting!"

She looked into his eyes as if slightly nervous, and he gave her a kiss to convince her not to be.

"It's inside the closet. In the red bag."

 

Varrick jumped to his feet and ran to the closet to look around. He could not see any bag at all and looked at Zhu Li quizzically. She chuckled and pointed him to the upper shelf and there it was, a little red paper bag from the shopping mall. He grabbed it and took a look at the inside.

"No way…"

"Yes way."

He pulled the garment out of the bag. It was a tiny blue onesie, just the perfect size for a newborn baby, with Water Tribe style fur lining, on which read the words "Daddy's Little Girl #2". Varrick felt the tears welling in his eyes and did not stop them. Zhu Li was still smiling in her usual benevolent way, while eating another pot of ice cream.

"I can't believe this. We're having another baby girl!"

"The healer confirmed it, yes."

"This is so amazing! I… I wasn't expecting another one. Another baby I mean. Or another girl."

"I love you, Varrick."

"I love you too, sweet tiger seal. And I love this little baby inside you."

"Now get back in here and eat some ice cream with me. I'm going to eat as much as I can before the morning sickness starts."

"Oh I'm getting back in there all right, but I have a much better idea for celebration than ice cream, if you don't mind!"

And he went back to bed and embraced his wife.


	14. Day 14 Genderswapped

"More strength from the shoulder, not the wrist, darling!"

"I'm trying, Mom!"

"I know, sweetie," said Zhu Li, and did not add that Kukicha looked like she wasn't trying very hard, judging by the results.

"Look at us, Cookie, this is how it's done!" Zu shouted.

He proceeded to throw a few punches at his brother, not at all in the manner Zhu Li had instructed them.

"Get your hands off your brother, dear, you're gonna hurt him!" she said and separated them.  
"You guys are stupid. This is the right way."  
Aricka, looking down disdainfully from the two inches she had on them, suddenly launched herself on her little sister and executed a perfect demonstration of the self-defence technique Zhu Li had been trying to teach them all. The younger girl fell on the floor and as a result started crying. Zu and Lee snorted, while Aricka and Zhu Li ran to the little one to help her up and soothe her tears.

"I don't… sniff… I don't like self defence, Mommy."

"Shh, it's all right," Zhu Li said and rubbed her back, "You don't have to, if you don't want to. You can try again next time."

In hindsight, it was a little bit far-fetched to try and teach self-defence to their sweet little girl. Kukicha wouldn't even hurt a spider-fly.

"I wish Daddy was… sniff… I wish Daddy was the Mommy."

Zu and Lee giggled and even Aricka had to laugh, too, even though she never liked to do anything the twins did.

"What do you mean?" Zhu Li asked, keeping a straight face.

"I mean, if he was the Mommy, then he'd be like you, he'd take all the decisions like you do. And he wouldn't force me to do self defence."

 

Zhu Li's heart pinched at that. She knew that Kukicha wasn't a very aggressive type of child − how different she was from the other three in that. The idea to teach them self-defence had actually been Varrick's, but she supposed she should not tell them that right now. 

"I'm sorry, honey," she said finally, rather lost for words. "I didn't want to force you. I just thought it would be a good idea for you to know how to defend yourself."

"I don't like it. If Daddy was the Mommy I wouldn't have to do it."

"Daddy can't be the Mommy, silly, that's not how it works!" Zu cried out and Lee chuckled. "Or maybe if he was a woman."

Zhu Li thought about Varrick as a woman for a second and had to smile. She could just picture the most beautiful woman in the world instead of her handsome husband. She liked the husband version better, though.

"Daddy would look just like me if he was a woman!" Aricka said.

"That's probably true," Zhu Li noted. 

All of their children looked like Varrick, but Aricka even more so than the others. Probably because of the attitude. She was the oldest and the crazier, for lack of a better way to put it.

 

"If Dad was the Mom, then you'd be the Dad, though!"

"And what do you think that would change?"

All four children looked very pensive. Zu scratched his head, Lee scratched his chin. 

"I don't think it's possible…" Lee started.

"Why not? Everything's possible," Kukicha said.

She had stopped crying, and was now sitting cross-legged on the floor with her head in her hands, looking at her siblings. She looked like an adorable little angel, with her little round face, her big pink cheeks and her wide blue eyes. 

"Mom couldn't be the Dad. She's already so serious, she'd just literally become a machine if she was a man!"

She remembered rather fondly a time when Varrick would refer to her as a warmachine, although she did not like too much the heartless and cold part. Sitting on the floor next to her youngest child, she pulled her on her lap and waited for whatever the others would have to say. Kukicha snuggled into her arms. Really, how could they expect such a cute love bug to fight and defend herself physically? They would have to find her a bodyguard at some point. At least that's what Varrick would want. He absolutely wanted his children to know how to defend themselves, as their mother defended him.

"That's ridiculous," Aricka said, as Zhu Li had expected from her clever little girl. "Not all men are serious. Have you met Dad? Or Bolin?"

"Mmh, then maybe she would tell jokes? Dad jokes all the time, and so does Bolin."

All four children burst out laughing at the same time.

"What?"

"It'd be so weird if you told jokes!"

"I'm not funny?" she faked hurt.

"No!" Kukicha replied and giggled, and Zhu Li laughed with her and tickled her sides to keep her laughing even more.

 

"Would you wear Dad's suits if you were the dad?"

"I don't know if I'd be the right size. Your dad is so big and strong."

"Ha ha, no he isn't! You're far stronger than him!"

"I think Mommy would look impressive in Daddy's suits, if she was the Daddy."

"She would look threatening!" Zu shouted. He always shouted everything he had to say.

"She already looks threatening," said his brother and they snickered together as Zhu Li tutted. 

"Oh, oh, and if Dad was the mom, he could wear make up!"

"Mom doesn't wear make up, dum dum!"

"You're the dumb one!"

 

Zu was about to throw a punch at his brother when Zhu Li stood up and caught him by the back of his shirt and raised him in the air to avoid useless violence between twins, Kukicha still nestled against her chest with her other arm.

"Now, what was the first rule of self-defence, boys?"

Lee looked away and pouted.

"Only fight if you absolutely need to," he said in a serious voice that was meant to mimick hers.

"I thought so."

"Sorry," they both said at the same time. They often did that and both Zhu Li and Varrick found it very endearig.

"Now, let's start the lesson all over again."

"Awwww…"

"Kukicha, you can just watch if you don't want to do it."

"Yay!"

Zhu Li put her daughter back on the ground, where she sat back and watched as her mother explained the moves again, and way better than her father could have in any case.


	15. Day 15 In a different clothing style

Ba Sing Se was just as huge and buzzing at Zhu Li remembered. The streets of the Middle Ring were swarming with people, citizens or tourists, and her head spun with the smells, sounds and memories of her childhood. Varrick was a lot less excited. He trailed behind, grabbing her hand not to lose her in the crowd.  
"I can't do this, Zhu Li!"  
She stopped in her tracks and turned around right in front of him. He gulped.  
"You can and you will go through this. It's my family. They have to meet my husband."  
"But what if they hate me? What if they remember what you told them about me all these years?"  
She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.  
"I've only ever said good things."  
"That's even worse! How can I live up to that? They'll be so disappointed!"  
"Stop whining, Varrick. It'll be just fine."  
He pouted and crossed his arms. She was about to kiss him again — after years of wanting to, now that they were husband and wife, she was not about to ever stop kissing him whenever she felt like it — but someone bumped into Varrick and almost made him fall.  
"Ugh! He didn't even apologize!" he whined. "Doesn't he know who I am?"  
"People don't care much for anyone from other nations in Ba Sing Se. Most people have never left the city and don't recognize even famous people."  
"Well it sure doesn't help that I'm wearing this stuff," he said and pointed at his kimono. "I miss my suits."  
She had asked him to at least wear a regular outfit from Ba Sing Se to fit in a little bit, but also because she thought it would look great on him. And it really did. She had never seen him in anything other than pants in her life, but robes in the fashion of the Middle Ring suited him so fine. She would definitely bring those back home in Republic City once their honeymoon trip was over. 

 

"The house is just around the corner."  
"It's too late to go back to the hotel, isn't it?"  
"Varrick, do you want to act like a husband or like a coward?"  
That was a low blow but it sobered him up. He straightened up and took her hand again.  
"You're right. Let's go. But don't expect me to speak!" 

 

Bells of pewter rang through the narrow empty shop. It was just as Zhu Li remembered it, and yet so different. She had not been here in many years. The shelves, solid cherrywood, were just as high and sturdy as she remembered them, but they had been filled to the brink with odds and ends, and were now almost empty. The place had been crowded with customers but was completely empty now, except for them. The walls had been painted a different color and the counter was new, but the same atmosphere was still very much there, a warm cozy place where you could find all sorts of treasures if you took the time to search around.  
"Coming, coming!" said a voice in the back room, a voice that warmed Zhu Li's heart like few others could, "Make yourself at home, please, and tell me what you're looking for..."  
The voice stopped as soon as her mother came into the room, and for a while she just stood there, staring at her daughter. Zhu Li took a few steps towards her, smiling.  
"Zhu Li..."  
"Hello, Mom."

"My sweet little badgermole, I didn't expect you here!" she said and pulled Zhu Li into a crushing hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too."

It felt good to be in her mother's arms after many years without seeing her. They kept contact in letters but it was nothing compared to the embrace of a loving mom.

"And who is this man?"

Her mother loosened her hug, still holding her close to her, and was looking at Varrick. 

 

He looked around, as if hoping she was actually referring to someone else.

"That's Varrick…"

"Oh, the Varrick? Great to finally meet you, Sir. Zhu Li told me so much about you."

"Oh, erm, hey! Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

He fidgeted with the items on some shelves, avoiding eye contact, picking up a little box, putting it back.

"He's my husband."

He froze into place and slowly turned his eyes to her mother. 

"Husband?"

Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open in surprise, but Zhu Li saw the sparkle in her look and knew it would go just fine.

"We're on our honeymoon," she added.

"But… why didn't you tell me sooner, sweetie? You never even told me you were engaged."

"It was kind of… unplanned."

"Why don't you both come with me at the back and tell me the whole story with some tea and cookies?"

 

Even once in the kitchen, with Zhu Li holding his hand under the table, Varrick relaxed very little.

"So, you're telling me you both felt that way for a very long time?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Yes, Mom."

"I wish I could have seen the wedding."

"You can, actually, we have it on film."

"I'd love to see that."

She looked away in distance, sipping her tea.

"I still can't believe you got married, sweetie. Does Jing know?"

In truth, Zhu Li had not told anyone in her family about the wedding. She shook her head.

"Actually, I was hoping to see her today, too."

"Oh, you probably will. She'll be thrilled to see you. We've been worried sick about you, sweetheart, with all that happened in Republic City. There are rumors but it's hard to know the truth from the lies, nowadays."

"I'm safe now."

"And I'm so happy that you came to see your old mother, dear."

 

She took another sip of tea before turning to Varrick and he gulped. Zhu Li had never known that he could be so self-conscious, and found it very endearing.

"So, Varrick, how do you like my daughter? Isn't she the sweetest?"

"Well, I must say that she's the best thing that ever happened in my life."

"Mmh," her mother nodded, "In my life too. Her and her sister."

"You must be so proud of her. I know I am."

Zhu Li squeezed his hand at that.

"Oh, I sure am. She's the pride of our family. Zhu Li, our little engineer who got out there in the world. Well, not that Jing doesn't make me just as proud, of course."

"She's far more than an engineer! She's the smartest woman I know."

"I'm happy to hear that."

 

In the end, the day was well spent. Zhu Li and her mother did most of the talking, but every time Varrick had something to say, it was to compliment her or tell a funny anecdote about her that made her look smart or interesting. They met her sister and Zhu Li loved seeing her niece and nephews. She wondered if some day, they would have cousins, but that was something they still had plenty of time to consider. When, in the evening, they went back to the hotel, it was with their arms full of presents from the whole family. They would stay in Ba Sing Se for another three days, then go on with their trip around the Earth Kingdom. Jing had given them each a beautiful silk tunic and Zhu Li hoped to get Varrick to wear his. He looked so fine in Ba Sing Se garb. But then again, now that they were married (and her heart still fluttered with happiness every time she remembered that they were), she had the rest of her life to convince him to wear whatever she wanted from time to time.


	16. Day 16 During their morning ritual

Varrick had never been a morning person, or a night person, really. He loved to huddle under the blankets for just a few more minutes, or hours, depending on what time it was. But there was definitely something to be said about being woken up by a cuddly Zhu Li hugging and kissing him awake. They had been married for two months already, and he had found that she woke up indecently early and insisted on starting the day with him, whether he still wanted some sleep or not. He had to admit that her sweetness was worth a lot more than some sleep. 

 

"Varrick." 

He stirred, all sluggish. What was his dream again? Oh, yes, Zhu Li had been making him a whole barrel of green tea. She had put a whole bucket of honey in it and he had been drinking it with a ladle. It had been so sweet, almost as sweet as Zhu Li.

"Varrick!"

He startled all at once and sat up, his eyes wide. Zhu Li was sitting on his lap and they were now face to face. He startled again, afraid to be so close to another being just upon awakening, and fell back down on the pillows.

"You can't do things like that, Zhu Li!"

"Things like what?"

"Waking me up like that! You scared my pants off!"

"Mmh," she moaned and let her hands wander on his torso. "You're not wearing any pants."

"Look who's talking," he said and cupped her bare bottom. "I'm not even mad you woke me up at…"

He checked the clock on the wall.

"Six in the morning?! Spirits, Zhu Li, I am a little mad! Why do you do this to me?"

"We have a meeting at 7 with President Raiko."

"Ugh, true. I hate that guy."

"I just wanted to spend some time with my husband before a long and boring day."

"Can't say I'm not tempted."

 

She gave him one of her special languorous looks that made him hard as rock in no time. Not that her hand wrapping around him as she did right now did not help, too. His breath came short when she started pumping him, holding him almost too tight. She was a natural at this. Or maybe he just felt everything she did to him tenfolds because he loved her so much. In any case, being intimate with her was a blessing every day.

"I can't believe I have such a perfect and gorgeous wife."

"You're not too hard on the eye yourself."

"I'm hard elsewhere, my sweet."

"Oh, I can definitely feel that."

She squeezed him playfully, though not so much as to hurt, but he still arched his back slightly.

"You know better than this, Zhu Li! Don't toy me when the sun is not even up!"

"Oh, I'm teasing now?" she said and let go of him, just slowly rubbing the tip of him with her thumb, "Or is this teasing?"

He had to take a big breath at that. He did consider himself a good and patient lover, but Zhu Li knew exactly how to tune him. 

"You know, if you wake me up so early, we might as well do the thing right now when we still can."

 

She hesitated a total of two seconds before nodding. She pulled on his hand and brought it between her legs.

"Mmh, someone's just as eager as I am, I see."

He nudged her lips apart with his fingers, the lips she had down below. When it came to getting her all hot and wet for him, he definitely knew what to do. They didn't call him the master of the high seas for nothing. But it seemed that today, he did not even need to put that much effort for that. Zhu Li seemed more than ready.

"If this is how wet you are when you wake up at six, we should do that every day, dear."

"I sort of woke up from a dream about you that gave me ideas."

He thought about his own dream about her, but decided that it was probably not something that would be interested to tell if he didn't want to ruin the mood. He would have all day long to think about the tea dream anyway, so he'd better focus on his horny naked wife on top of him. 

"You're naughty, Zhu Li, did you know that?"

He slipped a finger inside her and she moaned.

"Waking up your sleeping husband just so you could have your daily dose of this," he added, and put a second finger inside of her.

How tight she was even around just his fingers. How hot, how soft. His thumb was massaging that special spot that made her see the stars every time. He hoped to keep her as satisfied as he was whenever they came together. He sighed in pleasure when she began touching him again as well. 

"You make me feel so good, Zhu Li…"

"Mmh…"

She was starting to get really flustered, he could see it. So much so that she seemed to have enough of the foreplay and took matters in hand, so to speak.

"That's enough," she said. "Let's do the thing."

She pushed his hand away and guided him inside her.

 

This had to be the moment Varrick liked the most about making love with Zhu Li. Of course, feeling her warmth around him felt incredibly amazing and beyond compare, especially that first thrust, but most of all, he loved to watch her face. She made the sweetest face right during the first penetration, every single time. Even if he didn't feel all these amazing sensations, it would have been enough for him to get all worked up.

"You know, Zhu Li, if we keep doing this every, I'm going to start thinking I'm just having very vivid dreams."

For a while she did not really move her hips. Varrick had to admit that he rather enjoyed that she always needed a bit of time to get used to his size. He filled her completely and made him feel like he satisfied her entirely, like they fitted together perfectly.

"This is no dream," she said and started to slowly roll her hips.

"Every time feels like a dream with you."

She leaned down to give him a kiss, a lot more chaste than the rest of their current activity. Zhu Li was like that, a perfect mix between innocent and incredibly dirty, and he loved her for that.

 

During their two months of marriage, they had tried this position more than a couple times, but it was not what they usually did and it showed that Zhu Li was still getting used to being on top. In truth, maybe it was on top that her moves could be the more genuine, that she could express herself. 

"I'm the luckiest man in the world."

She smiled at that, not quite focusing her eyes on him. She really was that far gone, it seemed. Not that he could blame her. In that position, he never lasted long at all. Especially not with a moaning Zhu Li above him who gave him pretty smiles and touched the muscles of his torso as if he was the spirit of beauty made flesh. Her moans were starting to become those little cries that Varrick found incredibly exciting, but that she always tried to muffle. He hoped that in time she would learn to let them out freely.

 

One of his hands, that had been resting on her hips to go along with her moves, lowered to where they joined to touch her. Of course, he still had much to learn and to explore about Zhu Li's body, but at least he could pride himself in knowing that he was perfectly able to bring her to climax if he touched her properly. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you're pretty close, dear."

"Mmh… no teasing, more touching…"

"Your wish is my command."

He bit his lip to focus and put his hand to work. Now, it wasn't extremely hard to pleasure Zhu Li, not for him, but he wanted every single time to be perfect for her, to blow her mind. And right now, he felt like he managed it just fine. After a few flicks of his thumb, her thrusts became more erratic and spaced, and he filled that role from under her, raising his hips as best as he could to not break the rhythm. It didn't take very long for her to become undone under his ministrations, though. She let out a barely restrained cry when she climaxed and if it weren't for Varrick's arm supporting her, she might have fallen on her back when it arched so far. She was pulsing and clenching around him, like the softest of sheaths, and he let himself go just like her. 

 

"This was… something."

"Yeah," she said in a dreamy voice.

"How much time do we have till me meet the President?"

"About enough time to shower and have breakfast."

"I guess we should be going, then…"

He really did not want to. He was still inside her, though he was getting softer, and it felt so right that he didn't want to let her go. But she climbed down from the bed and walked right into the bathroom without turning back. Now there was his serious little wife, the former assistant he had fallen in love with, who had her priorities straight. They could always make love again after the meeting.

 

She was already under the running water by the time he managed to get himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He opened the door of the shower just enough to step in, closed it, and wrapped his arms around her. 

"You could have waited for me."

"You could have come sooner."

He kissed her neck, hugging her close to him. How he loved her naked form. She was gorgeous, more beautiful every day. Marriage suited her.

"You are a beautiful creature, my pretty little wife."

"Mmh…"

His hands were rubbing circles on her breasts and he could hear her breath itch slightly. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I love it when you surprise me like that in the morning."

"Mmh… I should do it even more often, then."

She turned around in his embrace, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It had the laziness of post-bliss kisses, but did not lack passion nonetheless. In fact, it was enough to make Varrick hard again. Not that that was anything special around Zhu Li. She was basically a boner-giving machine.

 

When she felt his erection against her stomach, she smiled into the kiss and slid a hand between them to grab him. Shower handjobs were the best, Varrick thought. Actually, no, everything Zhu Li gave him was the best, no matter where. 

"Careful, now, my sweet."

"Mmh?"

"You might not want to get that machine roaring again."

"It would be so much wiser not to," she admitted.

But her hand kept pumping him, up and down, teasingly slow. He had no other choice but to lean against the wall of the shower to keep his contenance.

"But I find that I don't care about what is wise right now."

He stared at her blankly, blinked a few times. His serious little wife had turned into the sex goddess he had barely left a few minutes ago again.

"But… What about the meeting?"

She licked her lower lip seductively.

"I don't care about the president anyway."

She sunk to her knees and they never made it to the bed. Even less to the meeting.


	17. Day 17 Spooning

"Hey, tiger seal?"  
"Mmh?"  
"Are you asleep yet?"  
"No."  
"Me neither."  
"I could tell, love."  
"Don't play smarty pants with me, my sweet, I'm too tired for that."  
"Mmh."  
Zhu Li herself had to admit that a whole day of testing new models of mechasuits had exhausted the both of them. Before, she had been the only one responsible for that, but ever since they got married, Varrick had insisted they both do it together. He was terrible when it came to piloting machines and Zhu Li had to do most of the work anyway, but she appreciated the intention and did not complain.

On the plus side, a tired Varrick meant a big softie Varrick who only wanted to be held and cuddled. They were lying on the bed on their side and with Varrick's back against her chest, Zhu Li could nuzzle against his nape, her face right on his fluffy hair. She knew most people did not like to be breathing right into their partner's hair, but she simply loved it. She loved all of Varrick, really, but his hair was special. It was soft and bouncy and she loved running her fingers into it. It also smelled amazing, a very special smell that was pure Varrick.  
"Did you have something in mind?"  
"What?"  
He stirred a little bit into her embrace, like a beautiful deercat stretching itself. He grabbed her arm wrapped around him and pulled it to his mouth, pressing a kiss against her hand.  
"You asked me if I was awake. Did you have something in mind?"  
Sometimes she had the impression that he purred when they cuddled right before sleeping. He did that when he was really exhausted. She was tired too, but probably not as much as him. She was used to hard work, but he wasn't, not really.  
"I was thinking we could, you know…" he trailed off, obviously trying to be sexy and suggestive.  
"Do the thing?"  
He nodded lazily.  
"You look too tired to do anything, love."  
He sighed and turned to lie on his back.  
"I'm not that tired. I can make love to you! I'm strong."  
She smiled. He still tried to impress her every day.  
"I know you're strong, Varrick. And perfectly capable of doing… that to me whenever you want to."  
"Good. Don't doubt that! I'm the perfect husband!"  
That he was, really, just not always in the way he perceived himself to be. Her heart swelled with happiness when she remembered for the thousandth time that he had promised his life to her and her only.  
"I love you so much, Varrick. Don't you ever doubt that."  
She did love how much he tried his best every single day to make her feel cherished and appreciated and loved. In fact, so much so that she wanted to show him right now that his efforts were not unnoticed."Do you want me to do the thing tonight? Just for you."  
He looked at her as if she'd just suggested they moved to the North Pole tundra and she smiled at that. One thing was sure: he never took anything she did for granted anymore. Another thing was sure: he also perfectly understood what thing she meant.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to, Zhu Li. I actually do not have the strength to repay you fully tonight. I was lying."  
"I'm your wife, Varrick. I love pleasing your body."  
The words seemed to have an effect on him. He let out a half strangled moan and closed his eyes.  
"I don't deserve you," he said. "I don't deserve you at all."  
"Mmh, I think you do deserve me. And you deserve to be treated to this right now."  
He nodded his approval after all.She curled up by his side to still keep an eye on him while also being close to him. Another night, he would have touched her at the same time as she pleasured him, but she had decided to make tonight about him and his pleasure, and she did not feel particularly in the mood for more than that anyway.  
"You're just my sweet perfect little wife," he moaned and she opened his pants.  
He was half hard already when she pulled him out of his briefs. 

"And you're my big strong husband."

She began stroking him and he let out a moan that was sure to be heard in the neighbouring houses.

"Well someone's eager."

"Shh. You're just super good."

"You flatter me."

 

Maybe he was right. Maybe she really was the perfect wife he always described, because she simply loved touching him just for the sake of pleasuring him, even when she received nothing in return. She loved feeling him get hard and thick and long beneath her fingers as right now.

"My wife," he said. "My precious wife. You're so good to me."

It seemed that even months into their marriage, he liked to remind himself of that. 

 

It wasn't long before he was fully hard, as she liked him. In truth, if she did not feel tired herself, she might have climbed on top of him to ride him now, but the effort seemed too much to bear. Her immediate plans were pleasuring her husband and getting back to cuddling.

"Is it okay if I make this quick, love?"

"I don't expect to last long anyway."

With the hand that wasn't busy, she took his and he squeezed it. He squeezed it even tighter when she took the tip of him in her mouth.  She had to admit that this was not the easiest of things. Sometimes it just felt that her mouth simply was too small for him. But she managed to get as much of him inside her and somehow, it was more than enough for him.

 

Having a mouth full of Varrick. Now there was something she could get used to doing for him. 

"You're so good, Zhu Li."

"Mmh," she groaned without letting him out. 

Her head bobbing up and down seemed to have quite the effect on him. His hand that wasn't in hers found its place in her hair, not forcing her moves but simply accompanying them, just to have any sort of contact. 

"I love you so much."

She pulled him out of her mouth just enough to answer.

"I love you too."

Then she took him back in her mouth, letting her tongue do the work to try and get him to highest point of pleasure. In fact, the more she sucked on him and licked him, the more flustered he became, the more incoherent his moans were, the more he bucked his hips unconsciously to create the contact he craved.

 

She felt him so close that she just had to say something. He was so beautiful in that particular position. His head was leaned back against the headboard and he looked almost as beautiful as the sounds he was making sounded. 

"Varrick," she said, keeping her lips close to his tip so they still touched it, but he could hear her words as well. "Do the thing."

He was caught off guard and with a strangled cry, spilled himself inside her mouth. Even in this, the role of the caring wife felt natural as ever as she swallowed everything. He purred again, or whatever this sound was that he made when he was fully satisfied.

 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, tiger seal?"

"Mmh, I could stand to hear it more."

"I love you so much."

She tucked him back inside his briefs, lay back next to him and pulled the covers over them.

"You know what would make me so happy?" she asked and he turned his face to her, as if too tired to turn his body fully.

"Anything for you."

"I want cuddles. And this time, I get to be the little spoon."

He chuckled and pulled her to him and her last sensations before falling asleep were the warmth and comfort of his arms around her.


	18. Day 18 Doing something

Skin slapped against skin in an art as old as the world itself and made the sweetest sound Varrick could dream of. Zhu Li usually tried to keep their lovemaking sounds to a minimum, but today, even she seemed to have forgotten about being quiet.  
"FUCK!"  
If this was what Varrick would get every time Zhu Li came home to him, he would send her away far more often. He had missed her terribly for the week she'd been gone, but here she was, lying on his desk, gorgeous as ever, and all the loneliness he had felt was evaporated, just like that. She was such an impressive sight to behold. Her hair was everywhere, all messy and damp from sweat. Her body was hot and beautiful and Varrick was trying to touch as much of it as he could, hungry for contact, for release, for anything.  
"Fuck!" she shouted again. "Harder, Varrick!"  
"You want it hard, wife?"  
"YES!"  
"You missed me, didn't you?"  
"YES!"  
"I'll give you hard!"  
He grabbed her hips tighter and pounded into her with all the force he could give. There was a time when he had shied away from doing that, afraid to hurt her, but she had proved him countless times that she could take it. Still, though their lovemaking style ranged from gentle to rough, it rarely went as rough as today.

It was lucky that their children were sleeping over at Bolin's tonight, though Varrick would have paid to see Zhu Li explain the reason of her mewling to their little ones if they'd heard her. But the house was theirs tonight. If his wife's eagerness meant anything at all, Varrick was positive the study wasn't the only room they would use. He thought of taking her in the shower later tonight, on their expensive leather couches in the living room, on the kitchen counter, and maybe on the bed. Every single possibility seemed just as exciting as the others.  
"Fuck!" he let out himself, not quite able to control himself. "You're so hot."  
"It's been too long... Mmh... Far too long..."  
"Seven days away on a business trip and you're pouncing on me like a deercat in heat when you come back!"  
She tried to reply something but a particularly vigorous hip thrust made her forget whatever it was she meant to say.  
"Look at you, all dishevelled. You're gorgeous, tiger seal."

"Mmh… Turn me over."

 "Of course, my dear, I knew you'd want some heavy rutting in all positions," he said and chuckled.

 

He pulled out of her and, even though she'd asked for it, she groaned at the loss of his length inside her. She tried to lean on her elbows but they were too wobbly and she fell back on the desk. He snorted and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Don't you dare smirk at me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry… Seems all the fucking made you tired, dear."

"Not tired enough that I forgot I asked you to turn me over, dear."

"I could never deny you."

He gave her a lingering kiss before doing as she bid.

 

Not that he didn't like the rear view of Zhu Li's body. His lovely wife was beautiful from every position. Her back was gorgeous and muscular, if slightly sweaty from their activities. Her butt was round and perfect, and though he could not see her breasts, he knew they were squished against the table and would be very sensitive when he'd touch them later.

"You're a gift to this world, Zhu Li."

"Don't waste time, love."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

He rammed back into her and she moaned, her cheek against the desk. He was thankful that he could see her face. Resting his hands on her hips, he could slam into her all he wanted and watch her pretty little expressions as he did so. 

"Fuck! Varrick, you're the best."

"You damn right I am!"

"You're so big and thick and perfect."

"All… mmh… true."

Damn her, the woman knew that flattery always worked on him. Just like that he lost almost all sense of control and his rhythm. She had him.

"We're gonna do the thing everywhere in the house tonight, tiger seal."

"Mmh… I hope so…"

"This is only the beginning for you."

There was nothing she could reply to that but a moan, louder than all other that came before. She searched for his hand and pulled it under her.

"Now there's the woman of action I know."

"Shut up and make me cum."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Not that that would need much time with a worked-up Zhu Li. A few minutes of rubbing her nub in that circular thumb motion she always loved and she was a goner.

"Fuck!"

"That's it, my sweet, do it for me."

She moaned and grunted, and the sweet clenching of her around him was so perfect he could have cried. He missed her when she was away, for the companionship and love they shared most of all but also for the sex. He had felt lonely without her, and frustrated. Now that he had her pulsing around him, sharing her most vulnerable state with him, he felt whole again and let himself go as well. 

 

He slumped all over her on the desk, dropping lazy after-sex kisses on her neck, but she groaned and he realized that he had been crushing her.

"Oh, sorry, dear."

He stood up and took a look at her. Her legs still open, cum dripping down her legs, her arms all limp, she looked knocked down − and beautiful. 

"You truly are a sight for sore eyes, tiger seal."

"Mmh."

She painfully rolled over to give him a look that said everything. I missed you, it said, I'm so happy I'm with you now, you make me feel so good, let's do the thing ten times more tonight before calling it quits.

"I've got a suggestion."

"What is it?"

"What if we go take a nice warm shower and prepare for round two?"

She looked into his eyes, then winked.

"Round two will only be the beginning, love."


	19. Day 19 In formal wear

"Zhu Li? Zhu Li, where are you? We should be going soon, dear."  
It took Zhu Li three times of Varrick calling her to finally reply.  
"In here."  
His head peeped through the half open door and he grinned, his eyes sparkling.  
 _"There_  is the most beautiful woman in the world!"  
He walked into the bathroom and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek. He whispered against her ear.  
"Thank you for last night. It was perfect, my sweet. I love you so much."  
Under normal circumstances, she would have turned around, kissed him, and they might even have had a quickie just before leaving, but right now she felt tense and upset.  
"So much so that you left your marks all over me."  
"What are you talking about, dear?"  
She pointed to the area that had been giving her trouble for the past twenty minutes.  
"Look."  
He looked into the mirror to where she pointed. Right underneath her chin was a hickey, a love bite that could not be mistaken for anything else.  
"Looks like everyone will know you're mine."  
"Varrick, we've been married for seven years. Everyone knows I'm yours. But that doesn't mean I want everyone to look at evidence of our bedroom activities!"  
"Oh, come on, if it bothers you that much, just put on a dress with a higher collar!"  
"This is the best one. I've been able to hide all others, but I've been trying different dresses for twenty minutes and nothing is enough to hide this one!"  
"Just do as I do, dear. Show it proudly!"  
He exposed his own neck where she was horrified to find not only multiple hickeys, but also a very distinct bite that could only be the work of her own teeth.  
"That one actually drew blood!" He laughed. "Your teeth haven't lost their sharp."  
"Varrick! You can't show up like that! This is a public event, everyone will be there!"  
"I can and I will, dear. I love wearing your mark on me."  
She sighed, knowing he would not change her mind. An idea finally came to her.  
"I'm going to wear a scarf. The blue one, it'll go with the dress and your suit. No one will know."  
"As you wish, my sweet."

They were greeted by Bolin, Opal and the children upon their arrival to the ball.  
"Mommy!"  
Four little heads with wavy brown hair and cute little fancy outfits swarmed around her and hugged her from all sides.  
"We missed you, Mommy!"  
"I missed you too, sweeties. Were you nice to your father while I was away?"  
"Yeah!"  
"And with us too at the sleepover, thanks for asking," teased Bolin.  
It had been Varrick's idea to send the children away at Bolin's the night she had come back from her business trip, and though she had been sad at first to not see their sweet babies, she had been grateful for a whole night just with Varrick. The current state of his neck and back was evidence to her enjoyment of yesterday's activities.  
"Also, Yuudai and Kukicha were playing and guess what we found out?" he asked with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
"What? Did my little girl do something amazing as always?" Varrick asked, picking up their youngest and hugging her close.  
"Well," Opal said with a smile, "this time our little boy did something special."  
Yuudai had been hiding behind his mother's legs but peeked at them when she spoke.

"What was it?"

"Yuudai's an airbender!" Bolin shouted.

"Ooooh, are you, now?" Zhu Li asked and gave the little boy a reassuring smile. He was shy around adults sometimes, though at a little over two years old, it was to be expected. He nodded. 

"That's great! All our boys are benders!" said Varrick, who looked just about as excited as Bolin. "We could form a pro-bending team! What do you say, kid? They would be the best out there!"

"Varrick, I'm twenty-seven, I have a son and another baby on the way. When are you going to stop calling me kid?"

"As soon as you get facial hair, kid."

 

Zhu Li left Varrick and Bolin to chat together and sauntered around the room. The ball in honor of the new partnership between Varrick Global Industries and Future Industries was simply splendid. There was a buffet filled with all sorts of amuse-bouches, a bar where Zhu Li was sure to find any drink she might want, the best band in the city and most of all, all important people in Republic City. Varrick was still walking on egg shells as far as his partnership with Asami Sato was concerned and had spared no expenses. She watched as the kids began running around the room. She was not worried, not really. Everyone knew that they were their children − and even if they didn't, they could just guess by taking a look at them − and there were security guards at the doors. The ball was a safe place.

 

Aricka was bickering with Rohan as she always did. These two did not see each other much but every time they did, they fought. She supposed that was the way with her little rebel of a daughter, whom she loved so very much despite her temper. Kukicha was still around Varrick, Bolin and Opal, chatting with Yuudai. Chatting was the best way to put it, but it was really more like blabbering, because you couldn't expect a real conversation coming from two-year-olds. Still, both toddlers liked each other very much and enjoyed spending their time together. Yuudai was a very sweet little boy, just like their Kukicha, and it was a pleasure to see that Bolin and Opal have an effect on at least one of their children − none of the other three were as soft-tempered as their youngest. Finally, she looked around to spot the twins and found they were running toward her. 

"Mommy!"

"Mommy, we asked Aricka to play but she said no!"

She crouched to their eye level to speak to them.

"That's too bad. Do you want me to ask her?"

"No!"

"Give me a hug, then, and then you can go play just the two of you. That's fun too, right?"

They wrapped their little arms around her and next thing she knew, they were both running away laughing. With her scarf. She started panicking and tried following them to take it back, but they had somehow vanished from her view. Everyone would see the love bite on her neck if she didn't get her scarf back. 

 

The first thing she did was run up to Varrick, who seemed surprised to see her breathless and nervous.

"Hey, what's up, tiger seal?"

She was turning her back to Bolin and Opal, trying her best to hide her neck from people's view, but there were so many people someone was bound to see it at some point if she did not find her scarf any time soon.

" _The twins took my scarf_ ," she muttered under her breath.

"Haha, those are my little rascals. How did they do that?"

"How they did it is not the point, Varrick! I can't be seen with my neck like that!"

"What's wrong, Zhu Li?" Opal asked and popped at their side. Zhu Li had no time to react properly and simply put her hand on her neck to hide the spot.

"Nothing."

"What's with your neck? Did you hurt yourself?" Bolin asked.

"I didn't. There's nothing wrong."

She gave an intent look at Varrick but he shrugged. Come to think of it, she did not know how he might help. If  _she_  didn't find the twins,  _he_  certainly wouldn't. He was far less competent than her when it came to spotting their children.

"Come on, just tell me! Do you need any help?"

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP, BOLIN."

He blinked and stared at her blankly. She realized how loud she had spoken, how harshly.

"… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

"Just let me see. I'm sure I can help."

He pulled on her hand and before she had any time to react, her neck was exposed. She sighed and did not even bother putting her hand back. It looked odd anyway, and did not hide the hickey nearly as discreetly as the scarf had. Defeated, she looked at them sheepishly.

 

"Wow, that's a nasty bruise! How did you get that?" 

Varrick snorted and clapped a hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"Bolin, please promise me you'll never change!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Ha ha ha, you're amazing."

Opal was looking very embarrassed, apparently hesitating between telling Bolin what the mark really was and have a laugh, and not telling him anything out of friendship for Zhu Li. 

"Is it okay if I leave you here, tiger seal? You're into good hands if you stay with Bolin."

Though she was still utterly embarrassed, it made her feel slightly better that Bolin would be so oblivious to what the mark was, and she hoped he would not be the only one. She nodded and Varrick went to greet important business partners who had just arrived.

 

"Seriously though. Zhu Li, are you injured?"

"Bolin,  _she's okay_ ," Opal interrupted. "Don't pay attention to it."

She turned to Zhu Li and added, just for her.

"It's not  _that_  noticeable. I think it'll be fine if you don't attract attention to yourself. But I would still try to look for the boys and the scarf…"

Zhu Li left without saying a word, mortified. She saw Opal whisper something in Bolin's ear and his eyes go wide and thought that she would never look him in the eyes ever again.

 

Zhu Li wandered across the room, watching closely for her sons, but did not spot them at all. At some point, she came next to the Avatar and Asami Sato and they both whispered behind their hands. Avatar Korra would have pointed at her openly if Miss Sato had not grabbed her hand before she could. 

 

Finally, she found herself in the loving embrace of Varrick all of a sudden. He had appeared from the crowd just behind her, holding her in his arms. She relaxed ever so slightly.

"How are you, my sweet?"

"You know very well how I'm feeling."

"Amazing because we spent the night loving each other and got our beautiful babies back today?"

She sighed.

"At least three people have seen it, Varrick."

"Seen what?"

"The  _hickey_. The Avatar and Sato have seen it."

"I don't know what to tell you, Zhu Li. I don't see what's the harm in that. I love you, and you love me, and whatever they might say will never change that."

"I… I just don't like our private life being exposed to the world."

He kissed the top of her head, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, love."

His voice sounded sad and understanding.

"Will you please give me this dance and later we can look for your scarf if it makes you feel better?"

"A dance might make me feel better already."

"It'd be my honor then."

He took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. 

 

Zhu Li had learned to love dancing ever since their wedding. It helped that Varrick was an excellent dancer. He never stepped on her feet, was able to both follow and lead the dancing if need be, and was always very demonstrative in his affection. As he put his hands around her waist and she put hers around his neck, it made her relax at least a little bit.

"Last night  _was_  amazing, you know."

"I figured you liked it, judging by your language all night long."

He was smirking as he swirled her around the dance floor, attracted looks from the others.

"I guess that when I really really really miss you I get…"

"Incredibly crude?"

"… Yes, that."

"I liked it."

"Don't expect it too often."

He chuckled and leaned in to give her a kiss. She heard a few people cheer around them.

"You hear that, tiger seal?" he asked when he pulled away. "That's the sound of us being the best couple in the world."

She could give Varrick at least that: he was always able to make her smile, or even laugh. As they danced and talked, he actually made her forget all about the hickey, all about the few people who had been taking a look at their neck. In the end, when she finally spotted Zu and Lee running around with her scarf, she didn't even care to take it back.

 


	20. Day 20 Dancing

Whenever Kukicha woke up during the night and couldn't fall back asleep, or just woke up early, she had a special ritual. She would tiptoe downstairs to the kitchen, boil some water and brew some twig tea. She would take the teapot with her to the living room where she would choose a book from their library, pour herself a cup of tea, sip it and she would read in her favourite armchair till someone else woke up, usually her mother. Sometimes, Zhu Li would even grab a book too and cuddle next to her daughter, and they would read together while the house still slept. Those were the mornings Kukicha loved best.

 

This morning, she had woken up before dawn again. Her father usually said that she had trouble sleeping sometimes because her brain was so active and always thinking up ideas that it just couldn't bear eight hours of doing nothing. She would just laugh at that. She loved her father dearly but he could be a little silly sometimes. She lay awake in her bed for a few moments, not quite knowing what might have woken her up. She remembered some sort of music in her dreams, but all memories of that were quickly running away like water would escape her cupped hands. Standing up, she made her bed before putting on slippers and walking down the stairs.

 

She grabbed her favourite teapot, the brown one with a blue rim, and put it on the stove. A few minutes passed, during which Kukicha stared vaguely at the empty room, wondering what book she might read. She was really interested in plane engineering these days— she would have to ask her parents to visit the workshops of Varrick Industries some day to have a look at the way it all worked. Her mind deep in thought, as it always was, she did not notice the music until she made her way into the living room with her teapot in one hand and a cup in the other.

 

Her parents were already there, though they did not notice her. Her father had put on a beautiful waltz music on the record player. Her mother was standing beside him, holding him with a big smile on her face. The music was quite loud, and they did not hear Kukicha walk over to her armchair in the corner.  
"Mrs Varrick Moon, would you do me the honor of this dance?"  
"It would be my pleasure, Mr Varrick Moon."  
They started swirling around the room in a flowing motion. Her father was leading the waltz and definitely knew what he was doing. A few times, he was just this close to hitting something in the rather tight space of their living room, but nothing ever fell or broke. Her mother looked positively extatic as she looked deep into his eyes, laughing out of sheer joy.  
"What an amazing dancer you are, Mr Varrick Moon!" 

"My wife taught me everything I know."

"Who is this wife?"

"Only the most amazing woman in the universe."

"It looks like you have good tastes, then, Sir."

"The most exquisite in the world."

He leaned in to kiss her and Kukicha cheered and clapped at that.

 

Varrick turned around immediately, his eyes widened.

"Kukicha! You can't spy on us like that, sweetheart! What if I was going to…"

He stopped right in his tracks when Zhu Li elbowed him in the ribs.

"Going to… hum… tell your mom about your surprise birthday present?"

She whispered something into his ear but Kukicha couldn't hear from where she sat.

 

The music was still going but her parents had stopped dancing. They were staring at her, still holding each other close. Her mother's eyes were twinkling with joy and her smile made Kukicha happy herself. 

"Please, don't stop dancing. You're beautiful."

She poured herself a cup of tea and started sipping it, hugging her knees, comfortably huddling into her armchair.

"Your mother is the beautiful one, darling."

They started waltzing around the room again. They moved as one, as a powerful wave all around the room.

"I mean your love is beautiful."

"Thank you, sweetie."

Zhu Li gave her a look that was so filled with tenderness Kukicha wondered if it was meant for her or for Varrick.

 

"Hey, who's having a party here?"

Zu and Lee poked their head through the doorway and smirked.

"What are you dorks doing?"

"Dork? Are you calling me a dork, son? I don't see you dancing with the most beautiful woman in the world!"

Kukicha giggled. That actually managed to shut Zu up. Lee snorted.

"You're going senile already, Dad."

"Lee, don't say things like that to your father."

"No, Mom, he's right. Barely one kid out of the house and you're turning nuts, dancing in the middle of the night!"

"I'll have you know I married my soulmate today. I'm celebrating!"

Zu and Lee sat on both arms of Kukicha's armchair, staring at the show their parents were giving them.

"See, what I told you? He's gone bonkers. You didn't marry anyone today, Dad."

"Yeah," Lee completed. "You've been married for what…"

"Twenty years to the day, kids!"

"We're celebrating our anniversary," Zhu Li said with a smile, letting out a giggle when he swept her off her feet.

"I think it's cute," Kukicha said."

"Of course you'd say that, Cookie. You think everything's cute."

"No, no," Varrick interrupted. "She's right. It is cute."

"Look at you, Dad, one kid out of the home, and you're already going into Grandpa mode."

"Can't wait to see him when he's really becoming a grandpa though."

"Not gonna happen with Aricka, ha ha ha."

The twins went on to sneer and laugh at their parents for a long time, but somehow, it did little to disturb them from their dancing. They swirled and swirled all around the living room for a very long time, in fact, they only stopped when the record was over. All the while, they only had eyes for each other. One thing was sure to Kukicha at least. Her parents were the happiest couple she had ever seen.


	21. Day 21 Cooking

They said that their wedding was a couple's big day, but so far, Zhu Li  could say each day was an improvement on the day before, each week had its lot of new adventures, each month brought them closer to one another. She supposed that was exactly what the honeymoon period was. They were still growing as a couple, learning to work together. Their love was still blossoming. It also helped that their honeymoon period had been exactly that: a honeymoon. They had been married for six weeks now and had only now come back to Republic City. 

 

The trip had been amazing. Zhu Li had never really travelled for her own pleasure before. Sure, she and Varrick had been all over the world, but always for business purposes. Never before had she been somewhere just for sheer enjoyment of the place, just to relax and take some well deserved holidays. As a kid, she would go to the upper ring for a day at the library or at the shopping mall and that would be it. 

 

That was not Varrick's way of doing things, though. He had dragged her on a weeks long journey going through all nations. They had been to Ba Sing Se, Omashu, the coasts of the Eastern Earth Kingdom (or rather former Earth Kingdom), to the Fire Nation and its volcanoes, even to the Northern Water Tribe, though their stay there had been a lot shorter than expected, considering the resentment of the people towards them. Finally, they had been to the Southern Water Tribe to relax for a few days in Varrick's mansion. They had travelled on the Zhu Li, which Varrick had had redesigned to her taste. She had really appreciated the addition of a library, a spa (he was amazing at massages. That Varrick touch…) and a huge soft bed. 

 

All in all, Zhu Li still felt like she was on cloud nine, and even now that they were back in Republic City, he cherished her and lavished her with attention. But life was starting again and they could not simply spend their whole life away from the world, away from the people they knew.

"You know, Zhu Li," he told her the day they came back home, "I want to invite Bolin to eat at our place tonight."

"Should I make the reservations?"

"Reservations for what?"

"The restaurant. I think his favourite place is Narook's Seaweed Noodlery."

"Nonsense! We're not going to the restaurant! I'm cooking!"

Zhu Li was about to smirk at the ridiculous idea when she realized he was being perfectly serious. That sounded dangerous.

"Are you sure you want to do it? You know I'm a perfectly capable cook."

"Are you implying I'm not, dear?"

"I'm not implying it, I'm saying it. You're a terrible cook, Varrick."

He pouted.

"Well I'm going to prove I'm not! Now shoo, kitchen is mine until tonight! Just call Bolin and tell him dinner's at eight!"

 

Bolin was delighted to be invited. He said he had missed them a lot and that he hoped they had bought him a gift, then apologized when he realized he should not ask for gifts like that. In the end, they had a very pleasant little chat − Zhu Li enjoyed talking to Bolin, considering he was one of her only friends − and he had promised to come. After that, Zhu Li had put taken care of their luggage: putting the clothes they had worn into the laundry basket, the clothes they had bought into their wardrobe (she still could not believe that they were sharing one now, as husband and wife), the presents for friends in the living room to not forget them and the books she had bought for herself in the library. It was a well spent afternoon and she almost forgot about Varrick's plans until a strong smell filled the house a few minutes before eight and she had no other option than to barge into the kitchen.

"Varrick, what happened?!"

She was met by a grinning Varrick covered in food stains from head to toes. He had soy sauce in his hair and flour on his moustache. Fortunately, he was wearing an apron, otherwise his elegant vest would have been covered with bean paste, red pepper and a strange looking green substance that did not bode well.

"What do you mean, what happened? I'm cooking! I'm almost done!"

He pointed to the table where a few plates were lined up.

 

Now that was disastrous. She tried to smile and pretend everything was okay, but she simply couldn't. The first plate had a mixture of rice and what looked like eggs, but the whole thing was a strange shade of purple that looked unhealthy to Zhu Li and she was not entirely sure it was supposed to be eaten. The second plate contained burnt rice. Zhu Li was not exactly aware that rice could be burnt to crisp, but there was the evidence, right in front of her eyes. There was a bowl filled with overcooked veggies, another one with meat that was so cooked it was black all around. Finally, the last bowl contained a pink gooey substance that looked like nothing Zhu Li had ever seen.

"What's that?"

"Cookies, of course! For dessert!"

She thought of something to say, but nothing came to her mind right now. Varrick had actually managed to make her lose her mind for a while.

"We can't serve that."

"What? Why not?!"

"Because it's not edible."

"Now you're just being mean!"

"No, what would be mean is serve this to Bolin. We're not eating this tonight."

He was pouting and looked so sincerely sad that she stepped up to him to give him a hug. He held her so tight she thought she would explode, and she patted his back.

"It's okay, love. I can teach you how to cook some other day."

"I just really wanted to surprise you both with some of my own work!"

"You can do that another time. I'm sure you'll be a great cook once you learn how to do it."

He sniffed.

"Will you teach me how to do the thing?"

"Always."

"I love you, Zhu Li."

"I love you too. But I still won't eat that."

"So, what should we do?"

 

Varrick was the one who opened the door when Bolin rang a few minutes later.

"Hey, Varrick! How was the trip?"

"Perfect! How else, a trip planned by me?"

Bolin laughed and stepped inside the house.

"Hey, not so fast, kid."

"What do you mean?"

"We're actually going out tonight."

"Oh really? Where?"

"Narook's Seaweed Noodlery."

"Ooooh that's like my favourite place! Wow!"

"What can I say, kid? I'm just a mind reader."


	22. Day 22 In battle

Zhu Li and Varrick floated through the air like leaves in the wind, away from the colossus, away from the fight. As soon as they touched the ground, Zhu Li unbuckled herself from the emergency parachute seat and ran to Varrick, pulling him into a crushing hug.  
"Varrick, are you all right?!"

It was as if all the pressure and angst she had pushed down was only now coming to the surface of her mind. She was overwhelmed with fear, fear for her life but mostly for Varrick's and for the fate of the city.  
"I'm fine! I'm fine."  
He held onto her as if his life depended on it, his head into her neck, and if they weren't in such a life-threatening situation, she would have delighted in the way his moustache tickled her skin. For now, she had to think beyond the warmth of his arms around her, something she had dreamt about thousands of times before. Or maybe was it the heat coming from the burning buildings all around the city she was feeling? She could not tell. Tears threatened to run down her cheeks when she saw the ruins around her and heard the sound of the titan mechatank behind them, but she refused to let them fall. She put on a mask of bravery and self-confidence as Varrick was shaking against her. Maybe the reality of the situation was striking him as well.  
"We're gonna get through this," she said in an unwavering voice.  
"I can't… I can't lose you," he said and she could hear that he was controlling his tears a lot less than she was. "Not right now! Not again! We're supposed to get married and have babies and be happy for the rest of our lives!"  
"I know," she replied and pressed a kiss into his hair, "I want that too."  
"I love you, Zhu Li."  
"I love you too."  
She pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes, which were red and puffy, and kissed him.

Their first kiss after the engagement certainly did not lack any passion, but was nothing compared to their second one right now. She supposed that the taste of the tears and of desperation added to the feeling. The kiss started and did not seem to end. It lasted and lasted, bringing them the slightest bit of safety, of comfort they needed in the midst of the battling city. Zhu Li tried not to think that this might be the last time they ever kissed, and clutched his back tight, afraid to let him go.An explosion startled them and tore them apart. Zhu Li fell from the shock of the ground shaking a few streets away and Varrick looked completely terrified.  
"Danger. Run away. Quick!" she exclaimed.  
They ran and ran as far away from the colossus as they could, until Zhu Li deemed they were far enough. They came across many empty buildings, but Zhu Li thought it would be better not to risk being crushed in rumbles in case the buildings tumbled down. They hid in an alley, crouched together between garbage cans, and Zhu Li's heart calmed down a little bit when Varrick hugged her close to his chest, even though he probably did it for his own comfort."I don't want it to be over for us, Zhu Li."  
"Me neither."  
"I can't believe we helped Kuvira with the vines... If we hadn't, then maybe..."  
"There's no use in thinking about that now."  
"I'm scared, Zhu Li. I mean I'm never scared! But right now, I'm so scared."  
His arms tightened their grip around her and he pressed a kiss on the top of her head. She was scared, too, but thought better than to tell him. She needed to be the rock, lest they both fall into despair.  
"We'll get through this, I promise," she whispered. "We will."  
"I want to be your husband. I've wanted that for a while now."

"And I want to be your wife."

"I want to wake up by your side every single day of my life."

She pictured herself going to bed with Varrick every night, waking up with him every morning, and it gave her all the hope she needed.

"Tell me more."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me what you want for us."

"Well right now I want us both to live."

"I meant beyond that."

"You want to know what plans I have for us?"

She nodded.

"Well, you're in for a long story, then."

 

And a long story it was. Varrick talked for so long that for a while, Zhu Li forgot about the battle around the city. She forgot that they were risking their lives and listened to him, nestled against his chest, the safest haven in the world. He told her everything he saw in their future. He told her about the wedding ceremony he had in mind − Zhu Li thought she would probably try to convince him to change his mind about the flower boys dressed as Nuktuk − and he had apparently put a lot of thought into it. He told her that he wanted to take her all over the world and that they should discover it together because there was nothing he wanted to see if she wasn't by his side to see it. He wanted to make her his equal in Varrick Global Industries and have them be the richest couple who ever lived. He wanted to meet her family and be a charming son-in-law. He wanted her to meet his friends from the circus, his mother, not as his assistant as she'd met them before but as his lawfully wedded wife, and have the meeting be all about her. He still did not know if they would live in the Southern Water Tribe or in Republic City, but he thought maybe they could have some kind of compromise and spend part of the year in one, the rest in the other. He wanted them to have a few children and name them all Zhu Li or Varrick − she was definitely going to put her foot down on that issue, though it did make her laugh. He wanted to be the perfect husband, he wanted her to tell him all his shortcomings so he could work on them, he wanted to love her and to cherish her every single second of his life. He wanted to kiss her and make love to her and make her feel so appreciated she would never doubt her decision to accept his proposal. She blushed when he talked about that, though he was very romantic about it and she could not say that she had never thought about it herself, so she could not blame him for mentioning it in his plans for their future. 

 

"I never knew you could be so sweet, Varrick."

"Well, Zhu Li, I've found that there are many things you inspire me to be."

His smile was comforting. He kissed her and somehow she felt safe and a lot more confident in their future than she had before. 

"Have you thought these things for a long time?"

"Quite a while, actually. Around the time we went to Zaofu after escaping prison."

"What? That was four years ago!"

He chuckled.

"I don't mean I decided I wanted to propose at the time. Just that I knew I wanted to spend my life with you. That I couldn't live without you."

"As your assistant, or… ?"

"I'm not sure. As a partner? I'm not good at this, Zhu Li."

"I think you're far better than you think."

She was about to give him a kiss when a horrible sound interrupted everything.

 

"Oh, dang, not again!" Varrick shouted.

They barely had the time to jump through the window of a building before a huge purple wave of light engulfed the street and everything on its way. It was gone as soon as it had come, though, and Varrick and Zhu Li found themselves staring at each other dumbfounded. In their fall into the building, Varrick had fallen right onto her, half crushing her. She was about to cough to remind him that maybe he could get off her and they could go look for the source of the energy wave when his eyes turned tender and seducing.

"Zhu Li, you saved me…"

She thought about leaving him with no proper closure as he had done her weeks ago, but it would be cruel, and really no way to act with her fiancé.

"Of course I saved you. I can't do the thing by myself."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. Or more like make out with him. She decided instead of going out right now like she'd planned a minute ago, they could just as well stay here and be busy after all. It wasn't more unwise to stay here than to go look for the source of the explosion anyway. They might as well spend the time they had as any recently engaged couple would. And if anything happened, at least they'd be together to see it all.


	23. Day 23 Arguing

Varrick knew he was in trouble as soon as he opened his eyes and spat out water. Not that the spitting water part was the worst part. He had been around water enough in his life to feel confident it would not kill him like this. No, the real scary thing was Zhu Li looking at him as if he'd killed her whole family. Well, no, not really, considering her family was his family and he was her family. But she definitely looked angry beyond anything he had ever seen.

 

"IQNIQ BLACKSTONE VARRICK, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

He blinked once, twice, coughed a little, and looked away before speaking. She was too scary to look at right now. 

"Now, now, darling, you know I never meant to scare you!"

"YOU DID SCARE ME, VARRICK! HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK RIDING THE UNAGI WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA?!"

He gulped and threw his hands in the air.

"Come on, tiger seal! That was the best surfing you've ever seen, I'm sure!"

She looked like she was about to explode when he looked up at her, but she took a big breath and stood up.

"… You know what, Varrick. Maybe I should have let you drown. I have four children to take care of, I don't need a fifth."

She walked away to where the kids were still sitting, on the beach, leaving Varrick to find his breath, lying on the wet sand of Kyoshi Island.

 

She was talking to the children softly when he walked up to them and did not deign even acknowledge him. 

"But Mom, I still wanna play!"

"We're leaving. You can play in the house."

"Is Daddy okay?"

"Your father is fine."

"Are you okay, Daddy?"

"I just told you he was fine!" Zhu Li almost yelled. "We're going home. Take your things and let's go."

Their four children looked painfully sad to be deprived of their beautiful day on the beach. It made Varrick sad as well.

"My sweet, do you really think the children should suffer from me almost drowning? It's not their fault, they're just playing here and…"

"I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE ANY SAY IN HOW TO PARENT OUR CHILDREN RIGHT NOW, VARRICK. YOU DON'T GET TO BATTLE A HUGE FEROCIOUS BEAST AND THEN PRETEND THE BEACH IS COMPLETELY SAFE FOR US ALL!"

"But I…"

"I said we're leaving."

They looked sorely disappointed and looked at Varrick expectantly, but he would not risk have her snap at him once again.

 

No one said a word on the walk back to the house they had rented for their vacation. Zhu Li was on the front, holding Zu and Lee by the hand, pointedly not looking at Varrick. Little Kukicha was in his arms and Aricka walking next to him, staring at him and pouting. He wished he could just reassure her, tell her that her mother wasn't angry with her, but he just knew that it would not go well if he spoke even a word.

"Go play in your room," Zhu Li finally said when they reached the front door.

Their head down, the children walked away to their room, except Aricka.

"Is Mom mad at us?" she whispered to Varrick.

She had a lot to learn if she thought that whispering was enough to keep Zhu Li from hearing something.

"I'm not mad at you," Zhu Li answered. "But I need to talk to your father. Can you please go play in your room with your siblings?"

"Come here, sweetheart" Varrick said and gave Aricka a big hug before she followed the others and left her parents to their conflict.

 

Zhu Li turned her back to Varrick and walked to the kitchen. He supposed he had better follow her. She was making tea on the stove, but instead of coming and sit next to him at the table once the water was put on the fire, she stood there.

"So I take it when you said "I'm not mad at you", you literally just meant you weren't mad at them and that didn't include me."

"For a complete idiot, you can be smart, sometimes."

"Please don't be like this!"

She turned around and flashed glaring eyes at him.

"Like what?! Like a wife who's almost lost her husband?!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't die!"

"YOU COULD HAVE!"

Her voice was cracking a little bit and what she said broke his heart. 

"I… I didn't, though. I'm alive and well."

"That's not the point here, Varrick!"

A tear rolled on her cheek.

"What is the point?"

"You could have died! Do you not care about our children at all? Do you not care about me?"

"You mean everything to me, Zhu Li!"

"Then act like it!"

He stood up and walked to her to try to hug her, but she wouldn't accept it, all tense.

"I'm sorry," he said and somehow that got her to relax a little bit and though her arms remained stuck on her sides and wouldn't wrap around him, she seemed less angry and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I was so scared…"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I kept picturing you dying stupidly, right there on our family holiday, in front of the children, and I thought I'd have to raise them alone, to be alone and I can't do that, not without you, Varrick, I just can't…"

"You're not alone. I'm your husband. I'm their father. I'm here for all of you."

"Don't you ever do that again. You have to be careful."

Her voice had been rash and angry just a minute ago, but was raw and vulnerable now.

 

Varrick did not know what to reply and simply hugged her until the water kettle whistled.

"Let me take care of that, my dear."

She nodded and went to sit at the table. He poured the water into the teapot and added her favourite twig tea, the one she'd drunk all the time when she was pregnant with their baby daughter Kukicha.

"Here you are."

She took the cup but her expression was unreadable.

"Thank you."

She took a sip, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zhu Li."

"You said that."

"I mean it. I didn't think it would be that dangerous to ride the unagi. I never wanted to fall off the beast and into the water like I did, I just thought it'd be fun and it would make the kids laugh."

"They didn't. Aricka was about to sob by the time you woke up."

"How long was I out?"

"A few minutes."

"It's a miracle she did not cry."

"I kept a straight face to try to reassure her."

"That sounds like something you'd do."

She smiled a very discreet smile, but it was right there on her face and Varrick enjoyed it more than he had ever loved any of her smiles he had earned.

 

She sobered up and looked away at the sea through the window.

"I don't want to be a widow. Ever."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"Yes, it is."

"I love you, tiger seal. I never wanted to scare you."

She turned to look at him and sighed.

"It's too late. I was scared. I was terrified."

"It's never happening again."

"Good."

Now there was an opening. He took her hand in his and stroked it lightly.

 

They drank their tea silently, but Varrick could feel that the heavy atmosphere was lighter by the minute. Suddenly Zhu Li raised her voice.

"You can come in now."

Varrick was about to ask her what she could possibly mean by that, considering he was right there with her, when he was surrounded by his children at once. How good was Zhu Li's hearing again?

"Daddy, did Mom give you a beating?"

"What?! No!"

"She should have!"

Zhu Li mussed Aricka's hair and pulled her onto her lap.

"Yes, sweetie. I should have."

Zu and Lee climbed on Varrick, followed by Kukicha and he was reminded once again how much he loved their little babies, especially when they cuddled with him together. They were charming and smart and beautiful and he loved everything about them. But what he loved about them the most was that they were the direct product of his love for Zhu Li. Somehow that made Zhu Li's earlier anger completely justifiable. They were meant to be a family, to raise their children together through thick and thin. And he was half as smart as his lovely wife, he would manage to stay alive and happy with her till the very end − and beyond that if he could.


	24. Day 24 Making up

Zhu Li did not stay completely mad at him the whole night. By the time he started preparing dinner, she was already becoming the loving affectionate wife she was. Brushing his arm as she passed next to him, rubbing his back tenderly, accepting his kisses, she was every bit as perfect a wife as she'd always been. The dish he made was atrocious as ever but she ate it with a smile nonetheless. And when it was time to put the children to bed, he read them a story and she was cuddling against him as he told it.

 

"Well, today was fun!" he said when they went to bed.

She gave him a look that said she wanted to be annoyed by that comment but was too tired to. 

"You know, Varrick, you're a complete idiot sometimes."

"You knew that when you married me!"

He flashed her a grin and she sighed fondly, patting the space of the bed next to her. He found his place under the blankets by her side and hugged her tight.

"You're still a little bit mad, aren't you?"

"Just a tiny bit."

"Can I do something to make you forgive me?"

"Mmh, there is one thing…"

Now there was the sultry voice Varrick knew and loved. He nuzzled her neck, dropping light kisses against her skin.

"What thing?" he whispered right against her ear.

Her hands in his hair made him want to purr.

"You know what thing."

He nibbled on the tender skin and she took a sharp breath.

"Is it this thing?"

"No, but this is nice."

"Sure hope so, dear."

Taking his time, that's what he needed to do. Making her all wet and begging. He had to use the Varrick touch. 

 

He slipped his hand under her nightshirt and stroked the soft skin of her stomach. Her breath hitched. 

"Is it this thing?"

"Mmh, you're a big tease…"

He caught her mouth with his own and she was most eager to respond to the kiss. He kept it nice and slow as he knew she liked sometimes. He loved taking his time to explore her body in details, though he already knew it by heart, and judging by the way she kissed him back, she was enjoying his hand slowly making its way on her body to her chest just as much as he was. 

"Is it this?" he asked and covered her breast with his hand.

"No…"

"How about this?"

He circled her nipple with his thumb and suddenly could not bear that she was still covered. Their eyes met and he pointed to the garment with his chin. She took it off. How he loved her naked body in his bed. She was truly still every bit as lovely as she had been on their wedding day. The years had only made her more beautiful in his eyes. 

 

"You can do the thing now," she said and spread her legs slightly.

"Oh, Zhu Li, what an eager little wife you are."

"I almost lost you today, I think you owe me."

"Mmh. What happened to expressing our blooming passion through gentle lovemaking?"

"Blooming, shlooming. Get down there."

"Yes, Ma'am."

What could he do but obey? He nudged her legs apart with his knees and was about to kiss her when she pushed on his head to bring it lower.

"Now that's a clear message."

"Shh. No talking."

"Oh, don't you worry, I'll find a better use for this tongue than talking…"

"Then do the thing. Now."

She wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him down. Exactly how he liked his woman. 

 

That and hot and ready. As she was right now, too. He liked her just like that. Running his hands up her thighs, he looked up at her. She nodded. He barely began to leave a trail of kisses on her inner thighs when she pulled on his head.

"We don't have all night."

Actually, they did have all night, but who was he to deny his wife what she wanted. He dipped two fingers inside her and she threw her head back, moaning.

"Mmh, that's the thing…"

He circled his mouth around her clit and she let out this little giggle she always had when his moustache tickled her thighs. It was discreet and he knew she was trying to hide it but he always heard it. 

"Get that tongue working."

He definitely knew how to get that tongue working, thank you very much. Circular motions, sucking, writing all characters he knew on her little nub, he had the whole package of moves he could use. Not that his fingers thrusting in and out of her were lacking any talent either. In fact, they were so good at what they were doing that he had her moaning and sighing lovingly in no time. 

 

He could not tell what the best part about this act was. As often as he did it, he still could not make up his mind on that. Was it the look on her face, her eyelids fluttering in pleasure? Was it her breasts that, if he stretched out his arm just like right now, he could still touch? Was it the softness of her thighs against his cheeks when she closed her legs around his face in pleasure? Or was it the sweet sensation of her pulsing around his fingers and under his mouth? Probably all of the above.

"Faster," she moaned.

He knew that voice so well. It was the voice of Zhu Li when she was very close to the end. He knew better than to stop his course now. He added a finger and thrust faster, taking delight in the sweet gasps that escaped her mouth. It took his best tongue game but after a few very intense moments, he got her where he wanted her to go. 

"That's it, dear, let it all go," he said right against her, because he did not want to take the risk of lifting his mouth too far, lest she would bring it back into place forcefully. Her hips bucked against his face a few times as she always did, she grabbed his head and clenched around his fingers in those sweet waves that slowly faded away. He rode it out with her, never stopping till she let go of his hair and breathed out a groan.

 

"Now, that makes you happy I'm alive tonight, I'm sure!"

He lay back next to her to cuddle and she put her arm around his shoulder, bringing him to her chest. Her breasts were as soft as pillow as could be.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that because you were very good, but don't you ever joke about being dead. Ever."

"Got it."

"And don't you ever act all stupid and almost get yourself killed again either."

"I won't."

"Good."

He supposed that meant he was forgiven.


	25. Day 25 Gazing into each other's eyes

"Where do you think you're going, little lady?"

Aricka stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around, caught like a deercat in the headlights. Varrick gave her his serious father eyes (though he was quite certain she saw right through them and knew she could get away with sneaking away if she really wanted to) and she sighed like she'd just been asked to sell all her earthly possessions and go live as an airbender.

"Come on, Daddy, you know I hate cooking."

"This isn't about what you like! It's your sister's birthday, sweetie, you can't just go wherever you want and not help us!"

"I can, you just won't let me."

"Okay, here's the deal. Kukicha is coming home from her sleepover at Bolin's in an hour. We are all making her favourite meal for lunch. You are helping us."

"And in exchange?"

"You get to test drive the next models of Varriplanes and I won't tell your mother."

She rubbed her chin, deep in thought for a grand total of three seconds, then nodded.

"Okay, let's go cooking," she said, shuddering.

 

"Good, you found her," said Zhu Li, giving their older daughter her serious mother eyes that were definitely a lot more threatening than his father eyes. "Aricka, this is a family activity and I won't have you escape."

"Ugh…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Aricka wordlessly took the knife Zhu Li handed her − though was it really wise to give a sharp tool to an angry child? − and began cutting the veggies with much less enthusiasm than her brothers. Zu and Lee were playing the mirror game, doing the exact same thing at the exact same time, each on one side of the table. Everything they did was perfectly synchronized, from grabbing sea prunes, slicing them, scratching their neck, putting the slices into the pan, rubbing their eyes, to finally giggling together like the two little rascals they were. At least it kept them out of trouble and, Varrick had to admit, was kind of entertaining for the rest of them. 

 

Varrick sat in front of Zhu Li, who was making Kukicha's favourite dumplings dutifully.

"So what did you get for Cookie, boys?" he asked.

"I got her a book."

"Me too."

"Wow, really going out of your way," Aricka snickered.

Zhu Li smiled. Kukicha was probably the only child who loved reading as much as she did. And the rest of the family had caught on that very early. Zu and Lee had given her books every year without fail, just like they always gave Zhu Li, and both of them had always greatly appreciated the gifts.

"What's the book about?"

"Ugh, I don't know, some boring old city."

"Mine's about Omashu!" Lee shouted.

"Omashu! That's the city."

"I just said that, dum dum."

"You both got her a book about Omashu?" Aricka asked with a look in her eyes that really said mountains about what she thought about the idea.

"Well it's not the same book! We're not dumb!"

"You could have me fooled."

Zhu Li and Varrick stared at each other dumbfounded. He just knew that she was thinking about the same thing as he was, judging by the very discreet blush coloring her cheeks.

 

Omashu had been one of the first stops of their honeymoon trip. With years of marriage and four children, they found it increasingly difficult to spend all their waking time together, just the two of them, but during that first trip as a married couple, it was all they had done, gaze into each other's eyes and do naughty things. They had barely left their room at all during their stay in Omashu, and when they had, it had been to engage in some kinky public fantasy, touching each other inappropriately hiding in the stone boxes of the post system. Now that was some holiday Varrick remembered extremely well. How could he forget how amazing it had been to be newlyweds. They still had lots to discover about each other at the time. Of course, he loved that he knew his sweet Zhu Li by heart now, but it had been an amazing time of his life when he still had to learn everything about her as a partner, as a wife. 

 

Gazing into her eyes now, he could still see his lovely bride the day he took her for wife. They still sparkled the same way. 

"Earth to Daddy, earth to Mommy!"

Varrick got back to his senses, his eyes widening when he realized he had not heard one word of whatever his children might have been saying, so deep into his thoughts he'd been.

"What now?!"

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Oh, if she's anything like me, son, she'll love Omashu and everything about it."

Somehow, he was now looking forward to tonight, after Kukicha's birthday party, when the children would go to bed. He was certain Zhu Li would not mind a little remembrance of their trip to Omashu.


	26. Day 26 On their wedding day

It was only when people started to leave, long after midnight, that Zhu Li began to realize that the moment was drawing closer. Truth be told, it had never completely left her mind — Varrick had been sure to insert the most unsubtle innuendos whenever they spoke, to wriggle his eyebrows in the most surprisingly seductive way, to stand far closer to her than he ever had before, so close she seriously thought Master Tenzin would throw them out of his island for public indecency. But it became all too real when Varrick started running around, whispering to the few people still present that they should really go home.

 

"Varrick, you can't just chase people away!" she tried to protest.

 

"Yeah, Varrick, you can't just chase us away!" Bolin said, looking positively revolted.

 

"I can, and I am! Otherwise you'll just see me and my WIFE do what married couples do, kid!"

 

"Varrick…"

 

"Yes, my sweet?"

 

"I think I have a say in what we do or don't do in front of the guests."

 

"Well don't you want them to leave now? Don't think I haven't noticed your side glances all night!"

 

She found no words to that and felt that her cheeks were slightly blushing at the thought that she probably had given him such glances.

 

In the end, Varrick did manage to scare Bolin away, not without Zhu Li scolding him for it. Tenzin had supplied them a special place quite a long way away from the other buildings, and Varrick made sure to remind Zhu Li that she could make as much noise as she wanted all night long. 

 

"Well, Mrs Varrick Moon… This is it, isn't it?"

 

Her heart raced through her chest when he gave her this very special smile she had learned to enjoy so very much in the last couple of weeks.

 

"I believe it is."

 

"You know what's coming, then! Hop on!"

 

He stretched out his arms, winking. She remembered the old tradition, but smirked at the idea.

 

"I don't think so, Mr Varrick Moon."

 

She whooped him off his feet, carrying him in her arms. He wasn't the lightest of men, but she had carried him more times than she could count before. She could handle it.

 

"I must say, Zhu Li," he said as they walked across the courtyard under the amused looks of the very few people remaining and the severe glare of Master Tenzin, "This is very nice. You really are a woman of exception."

 

"Don't get too used to me carrying you."

 

"I'm not taking anything you do you for granted anymore, dear."

 

She kicked the door open and carried him through the threshold. Once the door was closed and they were in the corridor, though, Varrick jumped to his feet.

 

"Let the Master of the High Seas take it from here, Mrs Varrick Moon."

 

Next thing she knew, she was right against Varrick's chest, the safest place in the world, as he made his way up the stairs. 

 

"Let me just say one thing. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, my dear."

 

"You're not too bad yourself."

 

He chuckled at that and gave her a kiss on the cheek. His moustache tickled a little bit and she let out a giggle despite her. She felt so ecstatic today that even such reactions were not below her. 

 

"Can you actually believe this? We are doing this," he said. "We are doing the thing."

 

"Yes, we are."

 

Her heart was fluttering with excitement. She could not say she had never thought about this moment. What an absurdly difficult position she had been in, an assistant desperately in love with her painfully handsome and dare she say sexy boss. But he was her husband now and belonged to her for the rest of their lives.

 

They were still gazing into each other's eyes when they entered the bedroom, but as soon as the door was closed, and they were both in the room, alone, just the two of them, she wasn't feeling all so confident anymore. It was all extremely real suddenly, as if somehow she was only now realizing that Varrick was her husband and that they were spending the night together, that it was something new and a little bit scary, though exciting. 

 

"Zhu Li…"

 

His eyes were so beautiful she could not look away, not even when he set her on the bed. They sparkled as if he was having the best day of his life − which, if you believed everything he had said tonight, was the case.

 

"So, this is it…"

 

She nodded shyly.

 

"Are you nervous? I'm nervous."

 

She nodded again. Not that she had ever been talkative in the past, but right now, it was not so much by choice rather than out of shyness that she kept silent. Varrick sat on the bed next to her, holding her hand.

 

"I've never done this before," she said.

 

"Well I've never done this with you before!"

 

That actually managed to get her to laugh a little and the pressure was slightly less crushing than before. In fact, seeing Varrick's eyes roam her body like she was the most delicious treat he had ever laid them on gave her the courage she needed, and she pulled on his hands. He gasped at the sudden change of mood but was quick to smile seductively when he found himself lying over her. 

 

"Someone's quite eager to have her high seas mastered!"

 

"Mmh, but are you a master, truly?"

 

"By tomorrow morning, you'll have no doubts about that! Varrick guarantee!"

 

Not that she had any doubt. She had experienced the Varrick touch, as he called it, a few times during the past two weeks and she knew first hand that he had no problem at all getting her all worked up − especially that one time when Bolin had walked in on them when she was about ten seconds away from orgasm. That had been awkward. 

 

He gave her that eyebrow wriggle again. She would have to talk to him about it. It was seriously endangering her mental health. She had no time to say anything about it because his lips cut the words short of hers. Yes, nothing at all would interrupt them today, no prying eyes, no friends interrupting, nothing. This was their night, and theirs only. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself be swayed by her husband. 


End file.
